For the some reason
by ishikawa ayica
Summary: Para wings mengatur segala sesuatu di dunia manusia, namun ada yang aneh di dunia manusia, keburukan dan kebaikann yang di atur oleh para wings tidak berbuah apa-apa, seolah kekuatan mereka sirna begitu saja. apakah yang akan di lakukan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan..? dan apa atau siapakah yang menyebabkan kekuatan para wings tidak berpengaruh di wilayah Tokyou?
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-san, author balik lagi dengan cerita yang semakin gaje.. mohon maaf buat para readers dan reviewers dan para senpai sekalian kalau ayica punya salah kata dan tindak tanduk mohon di maafkan, terlebih dalam menyambut datangnya bulan suci ramadhan, hontou ni gomenasai na minna..

yak, akhir kata, selamat membaca.. nggak di review juga nggak apa-apa, ini cuma buat sekedar hiburan semata aja kok.

* * *

**For the some reason**

**This story is mine**

**Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, yah begitulah.**

**_DON'T LIKE JUST DONT READ_.**

* * *

HHHha

Happy Reading..!

.

.

Ini adalah dunia berbeda dengan dunia lainnya. Dunia dimana semuanya bersatu, dunia para dewa-dewi bersayap hitam (_Black wings_), dan bersayap putih (_White wings_) hidup bersama, jati diri mereka di tentukan oleh sayap mereka. Semakin gelap warna sayap seorang dari bangsa _black wings_ , semakin kuat kejahatannya,, hal sebaliknya berlaku pula pada para _white wings_, sementara makhluk penyatuan keduanya netral, bersayap abu-abu (_gray wings_). Namun bukan tidak mungkin mereka dapat memihak _black wings_ maupun _white wings_.

Dan Dunia ini di sebut _wings of the sky._

Intinya baik _black wings, white wings dan gray wings_ merupakan makhluk dari bangsa yang sama, bangsa setengah dewa setengah peri. Kekuatan mereka beragam, dari mulai kekuatan dewa, hingga keusilan peri ada pada bangsa ini. Rupa mereka persis manusia, hanya yang membedakan adalah sayap-sayap mereka.

Para _white wings _utamanya mengatur segala peruntungan baik bagi manusia, sedangkan para _black wings_ mengatur segala kesialan manusia, termasuk cuaca juga kesakitan bagi manusia. Dan _gray wings_ membantu para _black _ataupun_ white wings_. Hal ini tak urung sering membuat kericuhan di _wings of the sky_, pasalnya para _black wings _sangat senang berulah dan mengganggu pekerjaan para _white wings_ sehingga peruntungan atau segala kebaikan yang telah di atur untuk diberikan pada individu manusia menjadi kalang kabut dan tidak seharusnya, keusilan para _black wings_ sudah sangat meresahkan bagi pemimpin _gray wings _maupun _white wings._

"Bangsamu sudah keterlaluan, Orochimaru. Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan mengganggu pekerjaan dari bangsaku?" Ucap pemimpin tertinggi _White wings_, -Senju Tsunade- pada sahabatnya yang identik dengan ular tersebut.

"Aku bisa apa? Mereka punya kesenangan sendiri, lagi pula kekacauannya masih belum terlalu berdampak bagi manusia itu kan? Kau tidak perlu membesar-besarkan hal sepele, Tsunade." Ucap Orochimaru dengan seringai pada Tsunade yang sudah menahan kekesalan di dalam dirinya.

"Sudahlah Orochimaru, berhenti bertindak kekanakan, akibat ulah para bawahanmu, dunia manusia semakin kacau, cuaca sering berubah tak tentu, dan segala peruntungan baik yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan, berganti menjadi kesialan." Ucap pemimpin _Gray wings _–Jiraiya- membenarkan protes Tsunade.

"Yah, baiklah, akan aku coba untuk menegur mereka." Kata Orochimaru malas.

_Black Wings_

**Pemimpin tertinggi : Orochimaru**

**Simbol : Ular yang hampir menyerupai naga dan bersayap hitam.**

Memiliki kekuatan kegelapan, memanipulasi berbagai macam racun ular, cerdik cenderung licik.

Bangsa _Black wings_

**Uchiha Itachi**

Dapat Membuat seseorang selalu mengingat kenangan buruk, mendatangkan kesakitan, dapat melihat dan mengundang kematian, dapat memanipulasi ingatan.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Dapat Memanipulasi ketakutan, kegelisahan, dalam hati melalui mata yang akan berubah warna semerah darah, dapat merasuki mimpi buruk seseorang.

**Uzumaki Karin**

Dapat Menghilangkan aura keberadaan sesorang, memanipulasi cuaca sesukanya, dewi bersayap hitam yang sangat senang membuat angin topan.

Organisasi dalam _Black wings_ ada Akatsuki yang kekuatannya beragam. Tidak di jelaskan secara rinci dan anggota para bangsa _Black wings _lainnya.

_White Wings_

**Pemimpin tertinggi : Senju Tsunade**

**Simbol : Siput Putih tanpa cangkang yang memiliki 4 sayap**

Dewi penyembuhan, dapat membuat tanaman tumbuh dengan cepat, pemberi keberuntungan bagi manusia. Dapat mengetahui isi hati seseorang yang benar-benar murni.

Bangsa _White Wings_

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Dapat melihat masa depan, dewi keteguhan dan nasib baik, sekaligus dewi keberuntungan bagi manusia.

**Hyuuga Neji**

Dewa kemenangan, jika ia menghendaki manusia yang akan di beri kemenangan, kemenangan dalam hal apapun, bertarung maupun yang lainnya, intinya sama seperti Hinata yang membawa keberuntungan, Neji lebih kepada kemenangan. Dapat membaca niat buruk seseorang, dapat melihat masa lalu dan menghapus ingatan masa lalu.

**Yamanaka Ino**

Dapat melihat masa lalu, dewi pengatur hujan yang sering ribut dengan Uzumaki Karin, mewarisi kekuatan penyembuh milik Tsunade meski tidak sehebat Tsunade, dapat melakukan telepati dengan siapa saja yang di kehendakinya, sering membantu manusia dengan cara membisikan.

**Tenten**

Memiliki kekuatan tameng yang dapat melindungi dirinya dan orang lain, pembawa keberhasilan bagi manusia, entah keberhasilan dalam ujian dan sebagainya.

Dan para _White wings _lainnya.

_Gray Wings _

**Pemimpin tertinggi : Jiraiya**

**Simbol : Katak yang memiliki tato Sayap abu-abu di wajah katak tersebut**

Dewa yang dapat mengontrol segala jenis hewan, baik untuk bermigrasi dan kehidupan lainnya. Dapat memanipulasi cahaya menjadi kegelapan begitu pula sebaliknya. Dapat mengetahui keberadaan seseorang dari suara.

Bangsa _Gray wings_

**Sabaku Gaara**

Dapat mengetahui jati diri seseorang bahkan mengontrol pemikiran seseorang, sering membantu bangsa _Black wings _dalam tugasnya, namun tetap bersikap netral.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Dapat mendatangkan badai, bisa mengetahui kekuatan seseorang hanya dengan menyentuhnya, dapat menyalurkan energi positif bagi suasana di sekitarnya, tugasnya membantu manusia mengembalikan mood seseorang.

**Sai**

Dewa yang mengatur segala musim, dapat melihat rahasia seseorang baik manusia maupun sejenisnya.

**Shikamaru**

Dewa yang mengatur kemalasan seseorang, sama seperti dirinya yang selalu malas, dapat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi semenit sebelumnya.

Dan para _gray wings _lainnya.

Pada intinya, bangsa ini memiliki kemampuan masing-masing, simbol dari para _wings _tersebut selalu ada pada sayap mereka, sebagai contoh Hinata yang berasal dari _White wings_ mempunyai simbol tersebut di bahu kirinya, hal ini di butuhkan sebagai tanda jati diri mereka ketika mereka menyamar dan berbaur menjadi manusia serta menyembunyikan sayap mereka. Masing-masing _wings_ memiliki kekuatan khusus, selain yang di sebutkan di atas, para bangsa ini memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan berbagai unsur, entah itu tanah, pasir, air, angin, petir, api, atau sebagainya.

Para _Black wings _ umumnya dapat mengendalikan api, petir, dan angin, masing-masing dari mereka hanya dapat mengendalikan satu unsur kecuali Sasuke, yang dapat mengendalikan Api dan Petir.

Para _White wings _umumnya dapat mengendalikan air, tanah, pasir. Sama seperti _Black wings _masing-masing hanya dapat mengendalikan satu jenis unsur.

Para _Gray wings _umumnya dapat mengendalikan pasir, angin dan bayangan masing-masing hanya dapat mengendalikan satu jenis unsur.

.

.

.

"Baik, segera kumpulkan para _wings_ di aula utama, mari dengar laporan tentang kekacauan hari ini." Kata Tsunade segera berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih ada di dalam ruangan pertemuan mereka.

"Ku rasa dia harus bersantai sedikit." Ucap Orochimaru jengah menatap kepergian Tsunade.

"Aku rasa kau lah yang harus sedikit serius, Orochimaru. Ini tentang dunia manusia yang hanya hidup sekali, berbeda denganmu yang makhluk abadi." Ucap Jiraiya mendelik Orochimaru kemudian terbang menyusul Tsunade, membiarkan Orochimaru tengah cemberut karena disalahkan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

(Ada yang bisa ngebayangin wajah cemberut orochimaru..? whahahaha,, author nggak bisa ngebayangin.. :D )

* * *

_**Di aula Utama**_

Keributan menggema di aula utama ini, yang paling ribut adalah barisan hitam, siapa lagi kalau bukan para _Black wings_ yang jumlahnya lebih banyak di banding kedua _wings _lainnya.

"Kau lihat mereka,? Ribut sekali, seperti senang sekali setelah menggagalkan tugas kita." Cemberut Ino pada Hinata yang ikut melayangkan pandangan pada barisan _Black wings_.

"Ya, aku juga risih dibuatnya. Mereka itu maunya apa sih.." Tenten mengangguk sambil menghentakan kakinya di lantai marmer ruang aula utama ini.

"Entahlah, yang pasti mereka tidak akan berhenti untuk beberapa saat kemudian sampai—

Perkataan Hinata terputus begitu saja, Hinata terbelalak kaget, teman-temannya menatap waspada, Neji segera mendekati Hinata dan menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja..?" Tanya Neji penuh Khawatir.

"Hinata kau kenapa..? tanya Tenten mengguncang pelan bahu Hinata yang masih terbelalak kaget.

"Ssst, tenanglah, aku perlu konsentrasi." Ucap Hinata sedikit frustrasi membuat Ino mengernyitkan kening.

"Kau melihat sesuatu di masa depan Hinata? Ayolah, aku tidak akan bisa diam kalau kau hanya menyuruh kami tenang begitu." Bujuk Ino penasaran dengan penglihatan apa yang Hinata dapatkan kali ini, apakah para _Black wings _itu akan semakin mengacau atau apa..?

"Lebih buruk dari itu, Ino. Aku tidak bisa melihat!" pekik Hinata sehingga membuat barisan _Gray wings _memandanginya heran, kemudian Naruto, Sai, dan Gaara datang menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang tidak bisa kau lihat, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto mendekat dan mengernyitkan kening menatap Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan, Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata khawatir membuat Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Ino, Tenten, dan Neji kaget oleh kata-kata yang di lontarkan Hinata.

"Mungkin kau hanya terlalu lelah" Ucap Gaara tenang, yang di setujui oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Hinata hanya terdiam, mengernyit heran, seketika sekelabat perasaan takut menghampiri dirinya akan sesuatu hal yang buruk yang mungkin terjadi.

"Kau perlu istrahat, Hyuuga-san." Sambung Sai tersenyum.

"Entahlah" jawab Hinata kemudian. Mereka masih menunduk diam, mencerna apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, dimana hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Hoy, ketakutanmu sangat jelas Hyuuga, apa ada seseorang yang akan memangsamu?" Tanya sosok yang sedang melayang di atas mereka menyeringai.

"Hoy Teme, diamlah, sana kembali keasalmu, ini juga gara-gara ulah kalian para _Black wings_ membuat semuanya berantakan." Ucap Naruto ketus kemudian cemberut memandangi Sasuke yang kini terbang mendekati mereka.

"Cih, aku dan mereka hanya bersenang-senang Dobe. Lagipula para manusia itu terlalu banyak di beri kesenangan." Ucap Sasuke malas.

"Sudahlah kalian, para pemimpin akan segera datang, lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian nanti. Ck, merepotkan!" Ucap Shikamaru dari jauh kemudian menguap dan berlalu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto cuek, kemudian mengangguk pada mereka dan kemudian pergi bersama Gaara dan Sai.

Semenit setelahnya datanglah para pemimpin masing-masing _wings_.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, kami ingin laporan atas kerja kalian hari ini, dimulai dari _white wings._" Ucap Tsunade garang, membuat semua yang ada disana seolah tersihir untuk diam seketika. Namun sebelum salah seorang dari _white wings_ melaporkan hasil kerja mereka di dunia manusia, sebelah tangan yang terancung dari barisan _gray wings _membuat semua yang ada di aula ini menatap ke arah tangan tersebut, sementara pemilik tangan berdiri dengan santainya dan terlihat setengah tak niat.

"Ada apa, Nara Shikamaru?" Tanya Jiraiya heran pada anggotanya tersebut.

"Saya hanya ingin melaporkan beberapa keganjilan yang saya temui. Sudah seminggu ini saya membantu para _Black wings_ mengacaukan cuaca di bumi lebih tepatnya di area kepulauan jepang, di ibu kotanya yang di sebut Tokyou, namun ada hal aneh yang terjadi, seberapapun kami mengacaukan cuaca di sana, hal itu hanya akan berlangsung selama 10 menit, dan tidak ada ketakutan ataupun kegelisahan yang kami temui. Merasa aneh kami kembali di hari ke 5, lebih spesifiknya kami mengacau dengan cara mendatangkan gempa bumi di sebuah sekolah ternama di tokyou, namun anehnya gempa bumi yang kami buat tidak terjadi, bahkan kami telah mendatangkan beberapa _wings_ yang dapat mengendalikan tanah, namun tetap saja hal itu sia-sia." Ucap Shikamaru kini dengan raut wajah yang serius, membuat semua yang ada di aula tercengang oleh karenanya, begitu pula dengan para pemimpin.

"Hoo, kau jahil juga ya, Shikamaru!" Ucap Tsunade dengan memicingkan mata menatap Shikamaru yang mengakui kejahilannya, sementara Jiraiya di buat tercengang,, ternyata pengikutnya yang terlihat malas ini cukup jahil juga, sementara Orochimaru mendengus menahan tawa.

"Tapi jika benar apa yang kau katakan, maka ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di wilayah itu, aku akan mengutus beberapa _white wings _untuk mengecek hal ini." Ucap Tsunade tegas.

"Kalau begitu, aku memberi izin bagi para _Black wings _untuk mengacau di sekolah yang telah di jelaskan oleh Shikamaru-kun tadi, saat ini, pergilah." Ucap Orochimaru menyeringai, sedangkan Tsunade menatapnya geram, dan Jiraiya menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit di percaya, dan para _Black wings_ bersorak gembira, terutama Karin, yang mulai memikirkan serangan topan besar-besaran di sekolah itu. Dengan adanya perintah tersebut beberapa _black wings_ segera terbang mengepakkan sayap menuju bumi dengan sorakan bahagia dan ekspresi lainnya.

**_Sementara di Tokyou High School_**

"Sedang melihat apa nona? Sepertinya kau senang sekali menatap langit..?" Ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang di kuncir empat pada gadis lainnya bersurai merah muda sedang tiduran di atap sekolah memandang langit lekat.

"Hn. Hanya mengamati langit saja, Temari." Ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

"Sudahlah Sakura, ayo pergi. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai disekitar sini." Ucap Temari sedikit ketakutan mendapati angin yang semakin kencang menerpa mereka dan langit cerah yang tiba-tiba berubah mendung.

"Ck, sayang sekali, badainya tidak akan sampai di sini." Ucap Sakura menyeringai menantang langit kemudian berdiri dan merapikan seragam serta rambutnya, seketika itu, angin yang tadinya semakin kencang dan menggila berubah menjadi angin sepoi yang ramah, meski awan masih diselimuti mendung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Temari pada Sakura dengan mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"Apa? Aku bilang, aku berharap badainya tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Sakura datar kemudian tersenyum penuh arti sambil berjalan beriringan bersama Temari menuju kelas. Entah apa maksudnya.

* * *

**TBC~`**

**Waah, ceritanya jadi kayak gini nih minna.. yah semoga aja suka.. nggak banyak bacot lagi, pokonya semoga minna sekalian senang dengan cerita ini..**

**oh ya, marhaban ya ramadhan..**

**Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin.**


	2. Chapter 2

desypramitha2 : Makasih, pendek yah? hehehe, maaf, itulah batas kemampuanku menulis, kalau lebih dari itu aku akan bosan dan yang ada malah bakalan hiatus berkepanjangan. eh makasih lho dah review..

kizurahinata : Thanks udah nunggu, maaf yah kelamaan update, iya sih memang rencanaya aku juga mau nyisipin , nanti simak terus kelanjutannya yaah.. n review lagi, yah kalau berkenan sih, hehehe.. makasih dah review..

Nabila Chan BTL : Yap, itu memang ulah Sakura, si Saku nakal sih ya.. hehhe, makasih dah review :D

* * *

**For The Some Reason**

**This Story Is mine**

**Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Pokoknya deh**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T ENTER**

* * *

"Kau selalu saja berkata hal yang aneh-aneh Sakura, aku jadi lelah mendengarkannya." Ucap Temari bosan menatap Sakura yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan menatap suasana di luar jendela kelas dengan bosan. Temari masih mengambek dan juga mungkin penasaran dengan kata-kata Sakura tadi sewaktu mereka bersantai di atap.

"..."

"Sakura, jangan bilang kau mengabaikanku atau ku kirim kau ke langit ketujuh" Ucap Temari penuh emosi dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Temari, tidak perlu emosi begitu kan? Aku tau pukulanmu itu bisa membuatku terbang mencapai langit tapi sebelum mencapai langit mungkin aku sudah mati di udara. Kau kan tau aku itu aneh, jadi.. maafkan aku, ok?" Ucap Sakura kini menatap Temari dengan wajah datar yang malas yang juga manatap Sakura malas.

Aneh maksud Sakura memang menunjukan pada sikap dirinya yang selalu bergumam tak jelas yang hanya Sakura sendiri yang mengetahuinya dan sialnya Temari selalu saja mendengar gumaman gadis merah muda ini, pada akhirnya Temari akan dibuat penasaran seumur hidup oleh Sakura, karena memang setiap ditanya Sakura selalu menjawab bukan apa-apa.

"Kata-kata permintaan maafmu selalu sama." Balas Temari mengambek, mengira Sakura tidak pernah tulus dalam meminta maaf.

Bukan salah Temari jika ia mengira Sakura tidak tulus mengatakan maaf, tapi memang perkataan Sakura dalam meminta maaf selalu sama dan hampir terdengar datar, kalau saja orang lain yang sedang mendengar permintaan maaf Sakura sekarang ini pasti orang itu akan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura tanpa menggubris permintaan maaf Sakura, dan lagi mana mungkin Sakura akan mengucapkan maaf pada orang lain. Sakura si gadis dingin ini, sungguh tak masuk akal jika ia akan mau mengatakan maaf pada orang lain selain Temari yang memang adalah sahabat karibnya.

"_Ha'i _terserah kau lah." Ucap Sakura malas lagi. Sedangkan suasana mulai mendung dan angin mulai bertiup kencang. Beberapa siswa saling berbisik tentang keanehan cuaca beberapa hari ini yang cukup membuat mereka takut.

Dan Sementara duo sahabat ini terus bertengkar di atap gedung sekolah mereka para _Wings _ kini telah berjejer.

"Kami mendapat perintah langsung dari Orochimaru-_sama_, jadi jangan coba menghalangi kami." Ucap Karin angkuh pada _Gray _dan _White wings._

"Ya, meskipun demikian tapi jika kau memporak-porandakan Tokyou, aku tidak akan membiarkan keberuntungan berpihak padamu." Ucap Hinata menyeringai menatap Karin.

"Apakah ini sebuah taruhan? Kalau benar begitu aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menang, Karin." Ucap Neji angkuh mendukung kata-kata Hinata.

"Terserah kalian saja, Hyuuga. Dasar _White wings_, kalian lebih cocok jadi peri dalam dongeng, kebaikan seperti itu, tidak ada di dunia ini." Balas Karin serius yang kini beralih menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai setan.

"Ketakutan mereka sangat jelas terasa, hoo, rupanya para manusia ini bisa takut dengan hal sepele seperti ini yah? Karin bersiaplah membuat Topan terbesar yang bisa kau buat." Ucap Sasuke yang masih menatap bangungan Sekolah tersebut dan perlahan terbang ke arah samping atas sambil memerintahkan Karin.

Karin yang di perintahkan Sasuke tentu saja senang dan segera membuat angin yang kencang segera bertiup di sekitar mereka, dan kedua bersaudara Hyuuga beserta Ino dan Tenten segera bersiaga, takut-takut kalau ulah para _black wings_ akan sangat keterlaluan.

Namun hanya semenit kemudian seringai Sasuke menghilang dan berubah menjadi tatapan kesal pada salah satu gedung atau jendela ruang kelas yang terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang gadis _pink_ yang menatap kearah Sasuke bosan dan seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang sedang berkoar-koar di sampingnya entah membicarakan atau lebih tepatnya memarahi si gadis merah muda tersebut.

Sasuke merasa yakin gadis itu melihat kearahnya meskipun tentu saja Sasuke juga yakin tak mungkin gadis itu dapat melihatnya, karena memang Sasuke tidak sedang berada dalam mode manusia sekarang ini, terlebih lagi Sasuke yakin gadis itu tepat menatap kearah mata kelamnya dengan tatapan bosan dan malas.

"Hoo, dapatkah aku tertawa saat ini?" Ucap Gaara dari arah samping Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Gaara.

"Jangan ikut campur merah, sudah ku katakan jangan membaca fikiranku seenaknya." Ketus Sasuke dingin pada Gaara yang saat ini sedang melihat kearah Sakura yang masih memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku tidak ikut campur dan asal kau tau, aku tak membaca fikiranmu, aku mendengarnya." Ucap Gaara tak kalah dingin pada Sasuke tanpa mengubah pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Eeeh? Memangnya apa yang dipikirkan Teme, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja ada di samping Gaara dengan ekspresi penasarannya.

"Jangan katakan!" Desis Sasuke tajam pada Gaara.

"Sasuke merasa kesal pada gadis merah muda yang ada di sana, sebab selain ketakutannya yang tidak dirasakan sedikitpun oleh Sasuke, gadis itu seolah dapat melihat Sasuke atau mungkin kita dan menatap ke arah Kita dengan menjengkelkan." Ucap Gaara mengabaikan Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura dari posisinya saat ini.

"Pffth,, Bwahhahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahaha" Pecah sudah tawa Naruto, yah semua orang tau Naruto agak berlebihan dalam berekspresi, tapi kali ini Naruto benar-benar merasa sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu lucu, bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia biasa dapat melihat mereka dalam wujud seperti ini, dan lagi kekesalan Sasuke adalah sumber kebahagiaan bagi Naruto, karena Sasuke yang minim ekspresi itu hanya akan merasa kesal jika diremehkan, tentu saja dalam hati Naruto berterima kasih pada gadis merah muda yang mampu membuat rival sejatinya itu kesal, dan Gaara yang mendengar pikiran Naruto tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau mau bertarung denganku, Naruto? Lagi pula _Gray wings_ sepertimu sedang apa disini, kami tak perlu bantuan kalau sekedar membuat kekacauan.!" Seru Sasuke yang menatap Naruto kesal namun sebelum Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke dan terpancing amarah Sasuke, Gaara segera melayang di antara mereka berdua.

"Minggir Gaara, jangan menghalangiku, jangan menghalangi kami." Ucap Naruto kesal memandang Gaara yang memotong perkataanya.

"_Matte yo_, Naruto. Aku rasa Sasuke benar. Aku saja tidak bisa mendengar pikirannya." Ucap Gaara dingin dan menatap Sakura yang kini tengah membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lipatan tangannya di atas meja belajarnya. Mendengar hal tersebut Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Sakura begitupun Naruto.

Lama terdiam akhirnya Naruto bersuara menatap Sasuke dan menyeringai pada Sasuke

"Aku rasa aku akan membantumu kali ini Teme, kita lihat apakah gadis manis itu benar-benar tidak punya rasa takut, aku jadi penasaran." Ucap Naruto menyeringai pada Sasuke yang menatap Naruto dingin. Sementara para _White wings_ yang mendengar hal tersebut kaget dibuatnya.

"Naruto-kun, kalau kau juga keterlaluan aku akan menghalangimu." Ucap Hinata yang berdiri dengan para _wings_ putih sedari tadi hanya menjadi penyimak perdebatan diantara para _wings_ tersebut.

"Tenang saja Hinata, tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan tameng milikku, aku akan membuat tameng disekitar para manusia itu jika para _wings_ jahil ini sudah keterlaluan." Ucap Tenten yang menenangkan Hinata.

"Yah, lagi pula ini perintah, Hinata." Kata Ino yang juga menenangkan Hinata.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hinata pasrah yang masih kentara jelas kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, gadis itu cukup malas juga, apa aku yang melakukannya,? merepotkan!" Ucap Shikamaru bosan.

"Dan sepertinya gadis itu tidak memiliki rahasia." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum ganjal menatap Sakura yang mungkin saja tertidur di atas lipatan tangannya.

"Gadis yang menarik" Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis. Membuat beberapa _wings_ menatapnya heran bahkan Naruto mati-matian berusaha menahan pikirannya agar Gaara tidak dapat mendengar pikiran meracaunya tentang berbagai tanggapan atas kegilaan Gaara yang mengagumi sosok manusia, namun agaknya hal ini sia-sia terbukti dari Gaara yang meliriknya tajam membuat Naruto meng-ungu seketika wajahnya.

"Ekhem, Sasuke-kun, aku sudah selesai persiapan bisakah sekarang kita mulai?" Potong Karin yang mulai jengkel diabaikan dan karena sedari tadi Sasuke yang lekat memandang Sakura, dan bukan hanya Sasuke, bahkan Neji dan Gaara yang merupakan pangeran yang paling di incar di _Wings of the sky_ juga ikut memandang Sakura lekat, yah jika saja pandangan Karin tertuju pada sepupunya Naruto yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan ketiga pria lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat angin topan dan juga badai, akan bagus jika saja Ino mau membuat hujan lebat." Ucap Karin lagi yang tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari para _wings _yang terdiam.

"Aku akan membantumu, berhubung aku berunsur angin." Ucap Naruto menyengir sedang Karin hanya menatap Naruto bosan.

"Baiklah, meskipun aku benci melakukan ini, aku juga sedikit penasaran bagaimana rasanya melakukan hal-hal usil. Aku akan mengatur hujan." Ucap Ino yang menatap Hinata yang masih khawatir.

"Aku akan membuat petir." Kata Sasuke yang kini kembali menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kami yang tidak berkepentingan akan menyingkir, Tenten bersiagalah. Ayo, Hinata." Ucap Neji pada para _wings _yang tidak memiliki andil dalam kekacauan ini.

Sementara di kelas Sakura yang sedari tadi sedang tertidur sekarang bangun dan merenggangkan tangan dan berjalan menuju kaca jendela yang terbuka disampingnya dan segera menutupnya. Hal ini mengundang tanda tanya pada teman-teman kelasnya.

"Kenapa di tutup Sakura? Jadi gerah kan?" Tanya Kiba yang mendekati Sakura. Yah, memang langit mulai mendung dan angin mulai menerpa kencang, namun hal itu tak juga bisa membuat suhu di dalam kelas ini menurun, sehingga beberapa anak tetap membiarkan beberapa jendela kelas terbuka lebar.

"Tutup saja semua jendelanya, sepertinya akan ada badai." Ucap Sakura datar pada seluruh isi kelas yang mulai berbisik, bagaimana mungkin dengan cuaca secerah ini akan ada badai, meskipun memang langit mulai mendung, tapi mendung bukan berarti hujan kan?. Namun bisikan-bisikan tersebut segera berakhir ketika—

CTAAARRRRR

CTAAAARRRRR

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA"

Yah, kilat yang Dahsyat segera menyambar dan terasa seperti merusak gendang telinga dan seketika mengundang jeritan dari beberapa siswa yang kaget dengan petir tersebut.

"Masih belum. Serang lagi." Ucap Sasuke yang seakan tidak puas dengan ketakuan yang di dengarnya. Seketika itu Naruto dan Karin serta Ino segera membuat badai di sertai hujan.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini, badai di hari yang cerah? Cih, siapa yang mengatur cuaca ini? Begitu tak becus." Ucap Temari yang memandang langit mendung, dari balik jendela.

"Pffftt,, Hahhahahahaha" tawa Sakura terdengar sangat ganjal namun bahagia di telinga Temari.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Temari yang mengernyitkan kening heran yang hanya di jawab oleh tawa Sakura.

.

.

"Sialan." Ucap Gaara yang melayang di udara sambil memperhatikan sosok kedua sahabat yang satunya sedang mengernyit heran sementara yang lainnya tengah tertawa seperti mengejek.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara yang terlihat kesal, kalau saja hal itu Sasuke, Naruto mungkin akan merasa biasa saja, namun bagi seorang Gaara merasa kesal itu merupakan hal yang ganjal baginya.

"Gadis itu sedang menertawakan kalian yang tidak becus mengatur cuaca." Ucap Gaara santai, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut semakin geram dan marah mau tak mau membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan mengatai Gaara 'bodoh' dalam fikiran Naruto, namun agaknya hal itu tidak di gubris oleh Gaara, kendati Naruto yakin Gaara pasti mendengar umpatan kesal Naruto pada Gaara dalam fikirannya, umpatan kesal pada Gaara yang seenaknya membuat Sasuke tersulut emosi.

Yah, tentu saja Gaara santai saja mengatakan hal itu, sebab bukan dia yang sedang memporak-porandakan cuaca saat ini, namun yang membuat Gaara mengumpat adalah karena kekesalannya yang tidak bisa menebak isi dari fikiran Sakura, etahlah, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, sementara Sasuke yang semakin geram merasa kalah oleh seorang gadis manusia yang tidak pernah dirasakan ketakutan darinya secuilpun, membuat Sasuke merasa kalah. Lain Gaara, lain Sasuke, lain lagi Naruto yang merasa tertarik dengan gadis tersebut karena tawanya. Sebelum mereka sadar bahwa serangan besar-besaran dan brutal hujan badai mereka berhenti tanpa mereka akhiri.

"EH..?" Kaget Ino dan Karin membuat para _wings _lainnya ikut terkejut, dan setelahnya malah mentari bersinar lebih terang.

Lain dengan ekspresi para _wings_ lain lagi dengan ekspresi Sakura yang kini membuka jendela sambil tersenyum menyambut sinar mentari.

"Aku benci hujan dadakan." Katanya kemudian tersenyum mengejek pada langit yang membuat Gaara tersentak kaget. Adakah makna lain dalam kata-kata itu? Dan sekali lagi, Temari sang sahabat haruslah ternganga dengan sikap sahabatnya satu itu yang kini berlalu meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan Temari dan hiruk pikuk senang dari dalam kelas atas badai yang berlalu.

* * *

TBC~~

Thanks dah menyimak :D dan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya..

Spesial Thanks teruntuk para reviewers

desypramitha2

kizurahinata

Nabila Chan BTL

Good bye..


	3. Chapter 3

Trio Riuricky : Hahahaha, yah, kita liat aja kelanjutannya nanti yah.. thanks dah review..

kizurahinata : Sip, nih aku lanjutin, makasih yah, gara-gara kamu yang semangat ngeriview aku jadi semangat buat cepet-cepet bikin lanjutannya. Thanks dah review..

Minazuki Miharu : hehehe,, gomen, gomen..nanti aku perbaiki lagi.. Thanks dh review..

Review lagi yah minna-san.. ^_^

* * *

**For The Some Reason**

** Story by Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto dan kawan-kawaan masih milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, dan lain-lain**

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T OPEN, DON'T ENTER!**_

_**Happy reading..**_

* * *

Cerita ini hanya fiksi dan hasil imajinasi author, jadi yang ada di dalam cerita ini tidak ada di dunia nyata, kalaupun ada berarti itu sebuah kebetulan semata.. lagian mana ada juga makhluk seperti ini di dunia nyata.. hehehehe..

* * *

Kejadian aneh mengenai Sakura membawa kegemparan di _Wings of the sky_, para _wings_ merasa aneh dan tertantang dengan jati diri Sakura yang sebenarnya, hingga beberapa _wings _setiap hari datang mencoba namun hasilnya selalu sama, atas hal tersebut para sannin mengutus Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Tenten dan Naruto serta Shikamaru untuk menyelidiki tentang gadis merah muda tersebut.

Dengan bantuan asisten Tsunade yang bernama Sizune yang saat ini sedang menjadi guru pengawas UKS di _Konoha Senior High_, sehingga memudahkan para _wings _menyusup masuk. Kemampuan Sizune adalah sama seperti Itachi yang dapat memanipulasi ingatan, sehingga Sizune dapat membuat seluruh penghuni KSHS mengingat bahwa para _wings_ adalah bagian dari sekolah ini sudah sejak lama, mengingat pihak sekolah tidak mungkin dapat menerima siswa baru dalam jumlah banyak dan dalam kurun waktu yang sama. Selain sekolah, Sizune juga sudah melakukan hal yang sama pada tempat tinggal Sakura, berhubung Sakura tinggal di sebuah asrama campuran khusus kalangan orang-orang terpandang.

"Sakura, mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Ino sambil mengamit lengan Sakura, yah beginilah tingkah Ino selama 3 hari ini, baru 3 hari ini Ino dan para _wings_ memasuki sekolah namun tingkah Ino seperti sudah lama mengenal Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya memberi anggukan pertanda jawaban setuju atas ajakan Ino.

Memang baru 3 hari para _wings_ sekolah, namun para siswa sudah mengetahui identitas palsu para _wings_ itu sendiri, tentunya berkat bantuan Sizune. Besok adalah libur musim panas, hingga sekolah di liburkan dan itu berarti mereka para _wings_ akan lebih bisa mengawasi Sakura di asrama. Informasi dari Sizune ternyata memang benar, bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang tertutup, ia akan keluar kamarnya hanya saat akan makan, melakukan ritual kamar mandi, atau berangkat sekolah, selain itu hanya dinding kamar pribadinya yang tau apa aktivitas Sakura seharian.

Perjalanan pulang diisi oleh kesunyian, meskipun Ino berusaha mengajak Sakura bicara, Sakura hanya akan menanggapinya seadanya seperti tersenyum singkat atau anggukan kepala. Masih terlihat Ino yang dengan semangat berbicara panjang lebar yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura dan Temari, di belakang mereka Tenten dan Hinata menyusul berbisik yang entah apa, di belakang para gadis ada para pemuda yang berjalan santai, dingin dan malas. Sedikit kesal setiap kali Ino berbicara Temari lah yang akan menyahut, sedangkan Sakura masih tetap berdiam diri. Dan agaknya hal ini membuat para pemuda yang ada di belakang mereka merasa risih dengan tingkah Sakura, dan gadis-gadis yang selalu terkekeh ataupun memuji sosok mereka saat mereka melewati beberapa tempat yang ramai dengan kaum hawa tersebut.

"Aku rasa percuma, Teme. Sakura-chan tidak memberikan kita satu petunjukpun." Ucap Naruto yang berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara dan Neji di belakang barisan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Ini baru hari ketiga Naruto, memang kau sudah berusaha?" Tanya Shikamaru malas menanggapi ocehan Naruto.

"Yah, setidaknya aku berusaha menyampaikan bahwa aku tak ingin terjebak selamanya disini, haaah, aku rindu langit." Ucap Naruto kini malah memandang langit, seolah mengidamkan sesuatu yang hanya ada di atas langit.

"Sana pulang, memang yang butuh kau siapa?!" Tanya Sasuke datar dan tak mempedulikan Naruto yang memandang Sasuke sambil memicingkan mata dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, aku rasa kita hanya perlu lebih dekat dengannya." Kata Gaara menengahi, jangan sampai akan ada keributan hanya gara-gara perkelahian Naruto dan Sasuke di tempat ini, bisa tambah rumit dan menyusahkan nanti.

"Merepotkan!" Ucap Shikamaru malas dan berlalu kini berjalan sejajar dengan Temari yang masih mengoceh bersama Ino dan mengabaikan keberadaan Sakura, dasar Ino, bukannya memancing Sakura bercerita malah ia yang terpancing bergosip dengan Temari.

"Sakura, liburan musim panas ini kau akan kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru santai dan memandang Sakura malas.

"Tidak kemana-mana." Jawab Sakura tanpa melihat wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Eh, tapi bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika kita pergi liburan saja?" Tanya Temari yang ternyata mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru pada Sakura, niat hati agar mereka semua bersenang-senang namun semua harapan itu harus berakhir saat Sakura berkata

"Selamat bersenang-senang." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu memasuki halaman asrama, yah mereka telah sampai di asrama campuran tersebut.

"Hhhh.." Hanya helaan nafas berat dan frustrasi yang menjawab kepergian Sakura.

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Sakura-san." Ucap Hinata segera melangkah masuk namun lengan Hinata segera di tahan oleh Temari.

"Biarkan saja Hinata, Sakura tidak suka di paksa ataupun di bujuk. Hanya akan membuatnya mengamuk." Ucap Temari tersenyum canggung pada Hinata. Sementara Temari mengucapkan hal tersebut Shikamaru terkejut dan mendelik curiga pada Temari. Dan Gaara yang dapat mendengar fikiran Shikamarupun ikut meneliti Temari cermat, Ino yang mengetahui ini segera membuat kontak telepati di antara mereka dan berbicara melalui telepati membuat mereka semua terdiam. Lama terdiam, hanya pagar asrama yang tinggi serta beberapa pohon di dalamnya dan lapangan parkir yang luaslah yang memperhatikan mereka saat ini.

"Ehm, ano.. aku akan masuk lebih dulu." Ucap Temari bergegas dan kembali ke asrama. Selepas perginya Temari, Hinata segera berbalik menatap Shikamaru.

"Jadi, apakah kecurigaanmu itu benar? Aku tidak percaya ini." Ucap Hinata menatap Shikamaru serius.

"Ini baru kecurigaanku, kalian mendengarnya sendiri tadi kan?" balas Shikamaru pada Hinata.

"Ck, tak berguna. Kenapa juga kekuatan kalian bisa tak berfungsi di sini. Padahal hal ini akan mudah jika saja Hinata bisa kembali melihat masa depan, atau Neji yang dapat membaca niat buruk seseorang, atau mungkin Gaara yang dapat mengetahui jati diri kedua gadis aneh itu." Naruto menanggapi dengan frustrasi, semua ini menjadi begitu rumit menurutnya.

"Sudahlah, kita amati saja dulu." Ucap Tenten menenangkan.

"Sampai kapan?" Tanya Neji pada tenten.

"Yang pasti aku tak ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini." Kata Sasuke memandang serius bangunan asrama tersebut kemudian memasukinya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau?!" Kata Gaara kemudian menyusul Sasuke. Satu persatu mereka memasuki asrama yang memang sudah kosong meninggalkan mereka para _wings_, Sakura dan Temari, karena penghuni lainnya tengah berlibur musim panas.

Sesampainya di dalam, para _wings_ mendapati Temari sedang berbicara serius dengan Sakura di ruang TV, hal yang jarang di lakukan Sakura. Para _wings _segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan berganti pakaian. Asrama ini, terdiri dari 2 lantai, lantai Dasar adalah dapur, ruang makan, kamar mandi, ruang mencuci, ruang menonton dan beberapa kamar para _maid_. Sementara lantai pertama adalah lantai di mana kamar-kamar para pemuda berjejer rapi, dan di lantai 2 adalah kamar para gadis berjejer rapi. Soal fasilitas di dalam kamarnya tak perlu di pertanyakan, fasilitas disini lengkap. *Kalau aja ada kos kayak gini, pindah deh gw :D ..*

Sakura masih menonton bersama Temari. Sedangkan Para _wings _masih belum keluar kamar, yang pertama selesai berganti pakaian adalah Hinata, terlihat dari dirinyalah yang pertama kali keluar dan duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura yang serius tengah menonton film horor. Kemudian di susul oleh yang lainnya. Begitu hening, bahkan Ino yang tak bisa diampun kini tak bersuara, menimbulkan efek horor hadir di dalam ruangan ini, padahal masih siang hari, namun keadaan benar-benar mencekam. Tenten mengumpat kesal dalam hati, ia benci terjebak di situasi kaku seperti ini, namun sejurus kemudian Sakura menolehkan kepala menghadap Hinata, memperhatikan Hinata dengan lekat. Para _wings _yang melihat itu segera bersiaga, menebak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, mencari tau mengapa selama tiga hari ini Sakura selalu saja menatap Hinata lekat, yah, hal ini bukan hanya terjadi saat ini, tapi beberapa hari kebelakang Sakura memang lebih sering memperhatikan Hinata, entah itu di kantin, di UKS, di kelas dan dimana saja setiap ada kesempatan.

"Ehm, ada apa Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata kikuk, ck, dasar Hinata, kembali lagi sifat pemalunya itu.

"Kau.." Ucap Sakura menggantung, membuat para _wings _bertanya-tanya apakah Sakura mungkin mengetahui sesuatu.

'Sial, ada apa ini?' Bathin Shikamaru tegang namun terlihat malas.

'_Masaka.._' bathin Naruto lebay.

"Kau.. Wangimu lavender, kau memakai parfum lavender?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang kaget kemudian menghela nafas lega.

GUBRAK!

Para pemuda _wings_ segera menatap Sakura aneh, sementara para wanita tersenyum kikuk.

'Cih, pembicaraan wanita, ku fikir ada apa' Bathin Sasuke malas kemudian menatap layar TV yang sedang menampilkan seorang wanita yang tengah lari di kedalaman hutan gelap yang entah sedang di kejar oleh apa.

"Ehm, ya.. Sakura-san bisa menebaknya ternyata, ehehehe" jawab Hinata pada Sakura yang kini tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Ya, seorang teman lama memiliki wangi yang sama denganmu." Ucap Sakura tersenyum, dan hal ini cukup membuat beberapa pemuda yang ada di ruangan ini merona.

'Manis' bathin Naruto yang malah menyengir menatap Sakura. Sedangkan pemuda lainnya memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan gejolak di dalam hatinya, membantah setiap kata yang keluar dari hati mereka, yah bisa gawat kalau Gaara tau, meskipun Gaara adalah pemuda yang dingin namun Gaara bisa menjadi sangat usil dan itu pastilah akan menjatuhkan harga diri mereka di bangsa mereka. _Wings _menyukai manusia? Cih, yang benar saja.

"Haaah, Bosaaaaaaan.." Teriak Naruto gaje, sementara yang lainnya mendelik malas padanya karena suara cempreng Naruto yang mengalahkan alarm di pagi hari.

"Yah, bumi memang membosankan." Ucap Temari murung kini menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya beralih pandang pada langit yang kini sedang hujan. Para _wings _menatap Temari bingung kecuali Shikamaru yang malah menatap Ino malas.

'Apa? Aku hanya berusaha mendinginkan cuaca, kenapa kau menatapku begitu?' tanya Ino pada Shikamaru melalu telepatinya.

'Apanya yang cuaca? Kau tau cuaca sedang panas karena begitulah namanya MUSIM PANAS, kau selalu membuat hujan sesukamu, kalau kau lupa itu nona Yamanaka' balas Shikamaru pada Ino yang hanya membalas Shikamaru dengan memeletkan lidahnya kemudian memutus koneksi telepati mereka.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, kau kan memang makhluk bumi." Balas Neji pada Temari dengan mengangkat alisnya tinggi, masih bingung dengan kata-kata Temari.

"Mungkin di langit akan sedikit lebih baik dari pada di sini, aku tau kau ingin ke langit Temari, kau boleh pergi." Ucap Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Neji pada Temari.

Sementara para _wings_ terkejut bukan main, Hinata menatap Sakura ragu dan tak percaya, Sasuke memandang Sakura siaga, Ino menatap tak percaya, Gaara melihat Sakura dengan biasa sambil bergumam 'sudah ku duga ia tau sesuatu', sementara Tenten masih antara sadar dan tidak dan Shikamaru mulai mencari jawaban apa yang tepat atas jawaban Sakura, Naruto malah memuji Sakura dan mengucapkan kata 'Hebat', Neji lebih memilih menyimak dan bersiap dengan kenyataan apa yang akan ia dengar sementara Temari malah berbinar senang.

"Benarkah? Ayo pergi ke sana sama-sama" Ajak Temari pada Sakura namun Sakura hanya mengendikan bahu dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagaimana cara kalian ke langit?" tanya Shikamaru serius pada kedua gadis di hadapannya.

"Kalian tau tak mudah bagi orang biasa memasuki langit." Ucap Sasuke tegas dan memicing pada Sakura, sementara yang lainnya lebih memilih diam menyaksikan.

"Itu mudah, karena Sakura adalah pemilik langit." Ucap Temari bangga.

"Hah?" Tanya Ino yang sukses menganga bingung dengan jawaban Temari. Bagaimana bisa, para Sannin yang merupakan penguasa tertinggi saja tidak memiliki langit apa lagi Sakura.

"Iya, mendiang ayah Sakura adalah pembuat taman bermain itu, memang hanya orang-orang dari kalangan atas yang menikmatinya, namun semenjak Sakura yang menjadi pemegangnya Sakura membuka itu untuk umum bahkan anak yatim pun bisa menikmatinya." Ucap Temari bangga dan memperlihatkan kartu VIP yang dimilikinya untuk memasuki taman bermain tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu, jadi langit yang kau maksud adalah taman bermain?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Langit adalah taman bermain yang ayah buat untuk menemaniku yang kesepian, tanpa Ibu, tanpa Kakak, tanpa teman. Namun taman langit itupun hanya berlaku bagi orang dari kalangan yang sama dengan kami, ketika ayah meninggal semua aset perusahaan di berikan padaku, dan aku mengubah peraturan yang ada, aku membuat taman langit bisa dikunjungi oleh semua orang." Ucap Sakura menjelaskan tanpa melihat wajah kebingungan yang tertera jelas di wajah para _wings_.

"Ah, ahahaha.. Aku fikir apa.." Ucap Tenten kikuk berusaha mencairkan suasana.

'Sial, untung saja salah satu dari kami tak membocorkan tentang langit yang sesungguhnya.' Bathin Neji mengumpat dalam hati, yah, salahkan mereka yang terlalu terfokus mencari jati diri Sakura sehingga mereka tak mengetahui bahwa di Tokyou ternyata mempunyai taman bermain seperti itu, dan sialnya mereka malah taman bermain tersebut bernama Langit, membuat mereka mengira maksud Sakura ke langit adalah langit yang sesungguhnya.

"Tapi Sakura-san baik sekali, mau berbagi dengan semuanya di taman langit itu." Kata Hinata tulus memuji Sakura yang kini tersenyum.

"Yah, karena aku sadar, banyak dari mereka yang ingin terbang mencapai langit namun tidak semua dari mereka yang memiliki sayap." Ucap Sakura pada Hinata masih dengan tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, jadi kita akan kesana?" Tanya Ino yang tadinya tegang kini malah bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku tidak ikut." Ucap Sasuke yang kini beranjak meninggalkan ruang menonton.

"Aku ikut, Sakura aku ingin tau seperti apa langit milikmu." Ucap Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura-chan, apa di sana ada kedai makanan atau apapun yang menyediakan ramen?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura antusias.

"Yah, semua yang kau butuhkan ada di sana, dan tentu saja, mari ku tunjukan langit milikku pada kalian." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau yakin tak ingin ikut Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke kemudian.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal, karena kami tak akan berbagi informasi denganmu." Tekan Shikamaru pada Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke ragu untuk meneruskan keinginannya untuk tidak ikut, yah Sasuke benci tempat ramai dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjauh dari tempat seperti itu, namun mendengar Shikamaru mengatakan Informasi, Sasuke tau, informasi disini adalah informasi mengenai Sakura yang mungkin mereka dapatkan bukan informasi tentang seberapa menyenangkannya taman bermain langit tersebut.

"Baiklah aku ikut." Ucap Sasuke kemudian mengalah. Terpaksa ia harus ikut demi informasi yang mungkin ia dapatkan nanti.

"Tapi sebenarnya kalian ini datang dari mana, aku fikir kalian tau taman bermain paling di incar dan terkenal di Tokyou ini, aneh.. kalian seperti orang baru saja." Kata Temari tersenyum mengejek kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya meninggalkan para _wings_ yang membatu.

'Sial, gara-gara manipulasi ingatan Sizune pada mereka tanpa memberi kami informasi tentang dunia mereka, aku tau Temari bukan orang sembarangan, pasti ada sesuatu tentangnya.' Bathin Shikamaru yang di beri anggukan setuju oleh Gaara, satu-satunya _wings_ yang dapat mendengar fikiran Shikamaru saat ini.

* * *

**Tsudzuku~~**

Nah, minna-san, sampai sini dulu yah, nanti di lanjutin lagi..

dan oh ya, buat para readers yang emang nggak suka dengan fanfic aku, aku kan udah bilang di atas kalau nggak suka, ya jangan di baca, jangan di buka, jangan masuk, akhirnya kesel sendri kan? nah loh..? kalo ngereview flame dan macem-macem juga percuma kan.. aku paling baca reviewmu abis itu ya udah selesai.. kalau emang nggak suka dri pada ribet mending amankan diri ajalah.. karena aku juga nggak bisa berhenti ngelanjutin ceritanya hanya karena alasan "KAMU TIDAK SUKA", pikirkan juga bagi mereka yng menantikan ficku ini, sekalipuun nggak ada yang nantiin aku tetep bakal lanjutin karena aku bukan orang yang suka menarik kata-kataku sendri, saat aku udah mulai maka aku nggak bisa berhenti sampai selesai. Harap di maklumi..

okay mas n mba broo.. Salam damai..

Spesial Thanks untuk para Reviewers

Trio Riuricky

kizurahinata

Minazuki Miharu

Da... babay.. ^_^/ Mampir lagi yaah ^_^

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4..


	4. Chapter 4

**Amabelle17 : Makasih dah mampir n review. hehehe, author usahakan yah.**

**mitsuka sakurai : It's ok ;) nanti di usahakan buat di panjangin lagi.. thanks dah review..  
**

**Nabila : hehehehe, iya nih. thanks dah review :)**

**Shin 41 : Pairnya? author masih bingung juga, soalnya nanti bakalan ada kisah rumit yang terlilit banyak aturan dan konsekuensi jadinya yah, author masih lihat perkembangan juga. soal sai, dia bakal nongol kok, tenang aja, cuma mungkin di chapter depan. thanks dah review..**

**Trio Riuricky : hehehe, author juga terkecoh setelah author baca lagi, *jedotin jidat ke pintu* masa iya author yang nulis sendirinya malah lupa. hahahhaha, maafkan kegilaan author ini. Thanks dah review.**

**KizuhiraHinata : ano, begini maksudnya. kalau nggak salah ada penjelasannya di chapter 1. Ino hanya akan membuat telepati dengan orang yang di kehendakinya, jadi meskipun Gaara dapat membaca fikiran kalau Ino membatasi telepatinya hanya untuk satu orang maka Gaara tdk akan bisa membaca isi percakapan dari telepati tersebut. btw Thanks dah review.**

**Minazuki Miharu : iya, makasih dah review.**

**Oh iya, sekalian ada kesalahan penulisan di chapter 2 mungkin, seharusnya nama sekolahnya itu Tokyou High tapi author bego ini malah menulisnya dengan Konoha High.. hehheeh, gomen..**

**Dan juga maaf atas keterlambatan .. Yosh, langsung saja minna, happy reading :)**

* * *

**For The Some Reason**

**by Ishikawa Ayica**

**Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, AU**

**Genre : Mistery/Fantasi/Romance? maybe**

**If you don't like, just OUT!**

* * *

Akhirnya para _wings_, Sakura dan Temari pergi mengunjungi taman langit yang di bicarakan Sakura. Sakura dan Temari mengajak mereka berkeliling untuk menikmati atau hanya sekedar mengunjungi wahana bermain khas anak-anak dan remaja tersebut, meskipun wahana ini juga di buka untuk segala jenis usia.

Sesampainya di sana, para _wings_ di buat terkejut oleh taman langit tersebut.

Taman langit ini terdapat pintu gerbang yang tinggi, memasuki dalamnya terlihat bunga bonsai yang teratur rapi di sekitarnya, semakin dalam kau akan menemukan berbagai macam wahana bermain khas taman bermain lainnya, namun bukan hal itu yang membuat para_ wings _ terkejut, melainkan sebuah wahana bermain bagi anak-anak yang ingin memerankan putri dan pangeran kerajaan, di dalam istana tersebut terdapat 3 buah singgasana yang di sediakan untuk Raja, Ratu, dan Putri/Pangeran bagi pengunjung yang ikut bermain. Hal mengejutkan yang mereka dapati adalah 3 buah singgasana tersebut sangat mirip dengan singgasana para sannin, termasuk simbol-simbol yang terlukis di singgasana mereka.

"Ini aneh, bagaimana bisa singgasana itu sangat mirip dengan singgasana para sannin?" tanya Ino tercengang entah pada siapa.

"Bukan hanya itu, jika kau perhatikan baik-baik bentuk gedung ini sangat mirip dengan aula utama. Bahkan aku seolah merasa sedang berada di langit yang sebenarnya." Ucap Shikamaru berbisik pada Ino.

"Apa yang membuat wahana ini adalah ayahmu?" tanya Sasuke serius pada Sakura, namun Sakura malah menyeringai ganjil.

"Bukan, ini ideku, dan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam ruangan ini adalah desainku." Jawab Sakura kini kembali datar seperti sedia kala.

"Termasuk singgasana dan simbolnya?" Tanya Hinata antusias pada Sakura.

"Hn, tentu saja, bagus kan?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kau dapat ide dari mana?" Tanya Gaara menatap Sakura tepat di kedua emeraldnya.

"Mimpi dan imajinasi" jawab Sakura lagi kini tak memperhatikan Gaara malah bermain bersama anak-anak yang ada di sana dan pergi menjauh dari kerumunan para _wings_.

"Apa ini masuk akal?" Tanya Neji entah pada siapa yang memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

"Tak ada penjelasan yang jelas kau tau? Apakah kita harus kembali? Aku rasa kita harus bertanya pada _wings_ pengatur mimpi, apakah ia pernah membuat seseorang memimpikan dunia kita." Ucap naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat serius.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata dan Ino kalian tinggallah disini, kami akan kembali ke langit." Kata Neji yang di beri anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, kami akan tinggal, kalian hati-hatilah, dan segera beritau kami jika ada perkembangan." Kata Sasuke kemudian berjalan menyusul Sakura dan Temari yang kini sedang bermain bersama pengunjung. Selepas Sasuke, Ino, Hinata dan Naruto menyusul Sakura, Neji dan para _wings_ lainnya mengepakkan Sayap dan segera menuju langit.

"Loh, kalian tinggal berempat? Yang lainnya mana?" tanya Temari mendapati sahabat barunya itu tinggal berempat.

"Pulang, mereka mendapat telpon dari rumah untuk segera pulang." Jawab Naruto polos.

'Dasar bodoh' bathin Ino _sweatdrop _mengumpat pada Naruto.

'Naruto-_kun_' bathin Hinata prihatin.

Temari mengernyitkan kening aneh, sementara Sakura masih cuek-cuek saja.

_Sesampainya di langit_.

Neji telah melaporkan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Sakura termasuk keanehan Temari pada Tsunade, sedangkan Tsunade dan para Sannin yang mendengar hal tersebut semakin bingung di buatnya.

"Tsunade-sama, apa tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa Sakura atau temari adalah salah satu dari kita?" Tanya Sikamaru serius dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru-_kun_?" tanya Orochimaru menimpali pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Ada beberapa keanehan yang terjadi selama kami tinggal bersama Sakura. Keanehan pertama seperti yang sudah-sudah, keahlian kami tidak berfungsi jika kami berada entah di sekitar Sakura atau Temari, kami tak tau siapa yang membuat kami menjadi lemah mengingat Temari dan Sakura selalu bersama setiap saat." Jelas Shikamaru lagi.

"Lanjutkan!" perintah Jiraiya yang mulai tertarik dengan analisa Shikamaru tersebut.

"Kemudian saat itu Hinata mencoba berbicara pada Sakura yang sedang dalam _bad mood, _ namun Temari memperingatkan kami tentang Sakura yang jika merasa terganggu dia akan mengamuk dan sebagainya." Lagi Shikamaru memperjelas hal-hal yang menurutnya aneh.

"Lalu ada apa dengan peringatan itu?" tanya Tsunade pada Shikamaru sambil mengernyitkan kening heran.

"Bukankah itu aneh? Bukankah Sizune-_senpai_ sudah memanipulasi ingatan mereka dengan menjadikan kami salah satu dari mereka yang berarti sudah lama bersama mereka, dan khusus untuk Sakura, Sizune-_senpai _sudah membuat agar Sakura maupun Temari mengingat bahwa kami adalah sahabatnya, jika demikian berarti seharusnya Temari tak perlu mengingatkan kami akan kebiasaan Sakura yang mengamuk karena seharusnya kami sudah tau akan hal itu meskipun sebenarnya kami tidak tau." Jelas Shikamaru pada Tsunade.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jiraiya yang masih bingung dengan penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Begini, saya umpamakan anda bertiga yang memang sudah bersahabat, seperti Tsunade-_sama_ yang akan mengamuk jika anda rayu, maka Orochimaru-_sama_ juga tentu mengetahui tentang hal itu, maka bukankah aneh jika Orochimaru-_sama_ mengingatkan anda tentang Tsunade-_sama_ pada anda seolah-olah anda adalah orang baru? Maksudku, dalam kasus Sakura dan Temari, Temari seolah tau bahwa kami adalah orang-orang baru dalam kehidupan mereka sementara Sizune-_senpai_ sudah memanipulasikan ingatan mereka tentang kami." Terang Shikamaru panjang lebar dengan menatap bosan pada Jiraiya yang masih juga tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Hoo, aku mengerti maksudmu. Hm, tapi kita tak bisa hanya berpatokan pada hal itu bukan?" ucap Jiraiya menimpali penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Bukan hanya itu." Kata Gaara dengan sangat serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade heran memandang Gaara.

"Bukan hanya itu keanehan yang terjadi disana, selain itu, ternyata di Tokyou ada sebuah taman bermain yang bernama langit, dan juga di dalam taman bermain tersebut di salah satu gedung mereka mempunyai replika sempurna dari singgasana yang sedang anda duduki." Kata Gaara lagi, membuat para sannin ikut tercengang.

"Bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi? Dan taman bermain katamu? Setauku dalam pemantauan kami, dan dilihat dari kalian bertugas, aku tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentang taman bermain yang kau maksudkan." Ucap Tsunade sangat serius kali ini, hal ini benar-benar membuat Tsunade bingung, bagaimana mungkin ada satu bagian dari jepang yang tidak di ketahui sama sekali.

"Untuk itu, apakah tidak ada kemungkinan jika mereka salah satu dari kita?" Tanya Shikamaru pada para sannin. Ya, Shikamaru tau itu hal yang mustahil, tidak mungkin Sakura dan Temari adalah _wings _karena jelas di bagian tubuh mereka tidak memiliki simbol para _wings_ yah meskipun hal itu juga belum tentu di pastikan karena memang ada bagian-bagian tubuh yang privasi dan tertutupi yang membuat mereka tidak dapat melihat tanda tersebut.

"Aku yakin itu sangat tidak mungkin." Ucap Orochimaru sambil menunduk mencoba menebak dan berfikir kejadian aneh apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

_Sementara itu di tempat Sakura_

Terlihat Temari yang sedang menemani anak-anak bermain bersama Ino, Hinata dan Naruto sedangkan Sakura sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah mereka.

"Kau tak ikut bermain?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya sedang beristrahat, kau tak ikut? Padahal ku fikir akan lucu jika kau jadi pangerannya." Ucap Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah seolah tanpa dosa mengatakannya, sementara Sasuke bergidik jijik menghayalkan dirinya yang menjadi pangeran dengan kostum merah muda yang kini tengah di pakai oleh anak-anak.

"Tidak akan pernah." Kata Sasuke tegas namun masih dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ya, terserah kau saja." Kata Sakura tanpa memandang Sasuke malah memandang anak-anak yang sedang bermain, sedangkan Sasuke sedang menatap Sakura meneliti setiap tubuh Sakura yang terbuka mencari tanda _wings_ di tubuh gadis tersebut, di mulai dari kaki, lengan, kemudian wajah dan leher, namun nihil hal itu tidak di dapatkan olehnya.

"Berhentilah menatapku tak sopan seperti itu, tuan Uchiha." Desis Sakura sambil mendelik pada Sasuke yang tertangkap basah. Sasuke di buat saalah tingkah olehnya, gengsi tak ingin meminta maaf, Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tapi apa benar singgasana itu kau yang memikirkannya?" tanya Sasuke serius memperhatikan ketiga singgasana yang sangat mirip dengan milik para pemimpin mereka.

"Umh, hanya hal itu satu-satunya yang aku ingat dari semua kenangan indah yang aku punya." Kata Sakura tersenyum miris menatap singgasana tersebut.

Sasuke mulai merasa aneh dengan gadis ini meskipun sebenarnya dari awal memang sudah aneh, namun entah mengapa Sasuke seperti pernah mengenal Sakura sebelumnya, meskipun kenyataannya baru 4 hari Sasuke mengenal gadis ini.

'Kenangan..?' bathin Sasuke penasaran.

"Sakura apa kau manusia?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan serius, entah karena terbawa suasana atau karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah penasaran dengan identitas gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Pffftt,, Haahahhaahhahahaha." Tawa Sakura pecah dengan tidak elitnya, mengundang perhatian anak-anak yang sedang bermain maupun orang dewasa yang menemaninya, sementara Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menarik ujung baju Sakura untuk berhenti, bukannya berhenti Sakura malah tertawa lebih gila.

"Huuft,, Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan lagi." Ucap Sakura setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, dan para orang dewasa segera memberi salam hormat pada gadis yang menjadi pemilik taman bermain tersebut dan kembali mengawasi anak-anak mereka bermain. Hal ini ternyata juga menarik perhatian Naruto, entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat kesal melihat Sakura tertawa seperti itu di sisi Sasuke, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Lalu memangnya kau fikir aku ini apa? Sebangsa dewi?" tanya Sakura meledek pada Sasuke yang menatap Sakura malas. Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati atas pertanyaan bodoh yang di tanyakannya.

"Hn, siapa tau saja kau makhluk luar angkasa yang sedang menyamar dan akan menghancurkan bumi." Ucap Sasuke semakin bodoh, dalam fikirannya Sasuke membenarkan tindakannya yang bersikap bodoh, kalau tidak mau terjebak dalam hal membingungkan terkadang kau harus bertingkah bodoh kan? Setidaknya begitulah menurut Sasuke.

"Cih, untuk apa menghancurkan bumi jika yang ada di hamparannya begitu nyata jelas terlihat, kalau aku jadi makhluk yang kau sebutkan itu, aku akan memilih untuk menghancurkan langit." Ucap Sakura tersenyum misterius sementara Sasuke segera mendelik waspada pada Sakura.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sasuke yang berusaha untuk menahan umpatan kesalnya pada gadis ini, menghancurkan langit? Di kiranya akan semudah menghayalkannya, jangan pernah bermimpi nona.

"Yah, tidakkah kau penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik langit berlapis itu? Aku tidak percaya di langit hanya ada gumpalan awan, kau tau? Semuanya mempunyai misteri tersendiri." Ucap Sakura masih tersenyum.

"Kata orang terkadang kau tidak perlu mengetahui yang memang seharusnya tak kau ketahui." Kata Sasuke dengan datar dan dingin pada Sakura.

"Hmmmmm.." gumam Sakura menanggapi Sasuke.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sampai Sakura-_chan_ tertawa lepas begitu?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan cemberutnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Hanya membicarakan sebuah hayalan." Kata Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Dan khayalan apakah itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran memajukan wajahnya di depan Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu tau, _dobe._" Ketus Sasuke yang mendorong wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura.

"Aku tak tanya padamu,_Teme._" Ketus balik Naruto pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hanya perasaanku atau memang kau lebih sering tersenyum, eh? Sakura?" tanya Temari yang ternyata juga mendekati Sakura bersama Hinata dan Ino, tersenyum tipis pada Sakura yang secara sadar atau tidak telah memutuskan perdebatan tak penting antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"_Urusai_ Temari" Kata Sakura dingin dan datar.

"Yah, kau memang hanya dingin padaku. Cih." Kata Temari membalas Sakura sementara Sakura memandang Temari bosan.

"Tapi Sakura, selepas ini bisakah kita mampir ke _mall_? Aku ingin membeli beberapa pakaian." Kata Ino semangat, mendapat tatapan malas dari Naruto dan Sasuke, sementara Hinata tersenyum di paksakan.

'Ya, jika yang kau maksud beberapa pakaian itu akan mengahbiskan berjam-jam lamanya.' Bathin Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto teringat lagi sewaktu mereka datang ke bumi untuk pertama kali, saat itu Ino benar-benar terobsesi dengan pakaian yang di lihatnya saat bertugas di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, dan sialnya lagi karena Ino adalah seorang _wings_ ia dapat terbang ke seluruh belahan dunia dan berbelanja, saat ini Naruto tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang Yamanaka Ino dapat memakai semua pakaiannya yang rata-rata lebih menjadi bahan koleksi tersebut.

"Aku rasa aku ingin pulang Ino, sepertinya akan hujan." Kata Sakura biasa saja.

'Huft, selamaaaat, bagus Sakura-_chan._' Bathin Naruto lega dan menertawakan Ino dalam hati, beruntunglah saat ini tidak ada Gaara.

'Hujan apanya? Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat hujan, ayolaaah..' bathin Ino merengek seolah Sakura dapat mendengarnya. Ino akan menyampaikan apa yang di pikirkannya namun terlambat, tepat setelah Sakura mengatakannya hujan yang sangat deras turun dengan membabi buta. Ino mengumpat dalam hati pada _wings_ yang sedang bertugas di sekitar sini yang menurunkan hujan dengan lebatnya. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke yang memandang curiga pada Sakura.

"Ayo pulang saja, kita belum mempersiapkan makan malam." Kata Hinata tersenyum lembut dan di setujui oleh semua orang terkecuali Ino yang menganggukan kepalanya dengan sangat terpaksa.

Akhirnya para remaja ini pulang kembali pada asrama mereka. Dalam perjalanan menuju asrama saat ini di dalam mobil di isi oleh kesunyian karena sang ratu bicara, Ino kini sedang mengambek dan memulai aksi mogok bicaranya, bahkan beberapa kali Hinata berusaha membujuknya namun di abaikan oleh Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino, kau selalu kekanakan seperti itu, sifatmu memang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Ya sudah, besok ku ajak kau ke _Cherry's_ _boutique_, aku baru mendapatkan sms dari asistenku, ada beberapa barang _limitied edition_ yang masuk hari ini, dan aku harus mengeceknya besok." Kata Sakura pada Ino yang tiba-tiba saja tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku anggap itu sebagai janji." Kata Ino bersemangat, sementara yang lain malah menggelengkan kepala menghadapi sikap ino yang satu ini. Terkecuali Hinata yang berkutat dengan fikirannya.

'Dari mana Sakura tau sifat Ino memang sudah seperti itu? Apa itu karena manipulasi ingatan yang di lakukan Sizune-_senpai_? Ya pasti begitu.' Bathin Hinata bimbang kemudian tersenyum.

_Sementara di langit_

Para _wings_ kini tengah berkumpul di aula utama bersama para sannin. Mereka begitu tenang, Shikamaru dan Gaara telah menjelaskan keadaannya, namun para sannin masih belum memberi keputusan. Tentang pertanyaan Shikamaru, hal tersebut sangatlah tidak mungkin, dan ketika para_ wings_ tengah kebingungan, secara tiba-tiba pilar di aula utama tersebut hancur dan runtuh, membuat para _wings _segera menjauh, dan akatsuki segera melindungi para sannin. Ruang aula utama ini berbentuk segi lima dengan 5 pilar yang menyangganya.

"Sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi." Kata Tsunade serius memandang pilar pertama yang hancur.

"Cih, para _wings_ kita dalam bahaya." Kata Jiraiya mendukung kalimat Tsunade.

"Bawa kembali setiap _wings_ yang bertugas saat ini, termasuk Sasuke-_kun_ dan yang lainnya." Titah Orochimaru tegas, sehingga anggota akatsuki segera berpencar memenuhi perintah tersebut.

"Tapi—" ucapan Shikamaru terputus begitu saja saat melihat Tsunade mendelik padanya.

"Tidak ada kata tapi, Shikamaru." Kata Jiraiya tegas tanpa memandang Shikamaru malah memandang pilar yang hancur tersebut.

_Di asrama Sakura._

Saat ini Hinata sedang memasak bersama Ino sementara Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, sepertinya habis mandi. Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat itu tengah menonton TV melihat Sakura menuruni tangga dengan handuk yang menutupi kepalanya, mengeringkan rambut merah mudanya yang tadinya sepinggang kini menjadi sepunggung.

'Deg, deg, deg'

'Jantungku berdetak tanpa sebab' bathin Naruto masih memandang Sakura yang kini secara perlahan mendekati mereka dan ikut nonton TV.

'Sial, aku kenapa?' bathin Sasuke meramas ujung pakaiannya kesal, ia merasa kesal saja saat ia tak dapat mengatur detak jantungnya melihat Sakura yang ia akui terlihat begitu, entahlah manis?

"Kau kenapa? Demam?" tanya Sakura memegang pipi Naruto. Sementara Naruto malah menyengir dan menurunkan tangan Sakura perlahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-_chan,_ tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa yang memotong rambutmu?" tanya Naruto tak penting megalihkan rasa gugupnya.

"Oh, ini Temari yang melakukannya. Gerah, sudah terlalu panjang." Kata sakura tersenyum pada Naruto. Sementara Sasuke meremas ujung bajunya semakin kuat, ia merasa malah makin kesal melihat keakraban Sakura dan Naruto yang seolah mengabaikannya. Sakura kemudian berdiri menuju dapur sambil masih mengeringkan rambutnya, namun kemudian berbalik dan berkata.

"Wajah kalian memerah. Aku rasa kalian demam. Meski aku tak begitu yakin." Kata Sakura kemudian berlalu. Naruto segera menolehkan wajah pada Sasuke dan menyeringai nakal.

"Apa ini hanya perasaanku atau kau mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu, _Teme._" Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Apa pedulimu, dia bukan gadismu kan? Sekalipun dia gadismu selalu akan ada kesempatan bagiku untuk merebutnya darimu." Balas Sasuke menyeringai setan pada Naruto.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Naruto menantang Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba keduanya terdiam, kaku dan membisu.

"Ternyata kalian yang membuat pilar di aula utama runtuh, kalian ceroboh." Ketus Itachi pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Ternyata yang membuat keduanya terdiam adalah karena saat ini jiwa mereka sedang berada di dalam dunia khusus yang dibuat Itachi, lebih seperti telepati yang di lakukan oleh Itachi namun bedanya mereka sedang berada di satu tempat dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto lantang pada kakak dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kalian lupa peraturannya, _wings _tidak boleh mencintai manusia, lihat akibat ulah kalian, pilar pertama dalam aula utama runtuh." Jelas Itachi datar, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tercengang.

'Sial! Aku lupa aturan itu.' Bathin Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

"Lalu, apa yang di perintahkan oleh para sannin hingga mengutus seorang akatsuki?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik pada kakaknya tersebut.

"Aku harus membawa kalian pulang, secara suka rela atau harus melalui pemaksaan." Kata Itachi pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sementara pembicaraan terus berlangsung di antara mereka bertiga hal yang sama terjadi pada Hinata dan Ino, sementara Sakura dan Temari yang menatap keanehan para _wings _tersebut tetap menyaksikan mereka dalam diam, sampai Temari bersuara.

"Apakah karena hal 'itu'?" tanya Temari pada Sakura.

"Yah, aku rasa." Jawab Sakura datar.

"Lalu apakah ini telah dimulai?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Aa. Kita lihat perkembangannya, bersiaplah mungkin kau harus mengikutiku ke tempat yang tak akan pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya." Kata Sakura pada Temari yang kini berbinar senang.

"Aku menantikannya." Ucap Temari menyeringai, sementara Sakura berlalu menuju kamar pribadinya.

"Cih,memangnya kenapa kalau satu pilarnya runtuh, haruskah langit ikut runtuh juga? hmm.." gumam Sakura yang melangkah menuju kamarnya sedangkan Temari yang mendengar hal tersebut malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Yare-yare~' bathin Temari.

* * *

**Tsudzuku~**

**Yah, minna gomenasai.. ceritanya semakin kesini semakin gaje saja.**

**Tapi jangan lupa untuk mereview yah..**

**Spesial Thanks for Reviewers**

******Amabelle17**

**mitsuka sakurai  
**

******Nabila**

**********Shin 41**

**Trio Riuricky**

******KizuhiraHinata**

**Minazuki Miharu**


	5. Chapter 5

desypramitha2 : Begitu yah? :D yah, seperti kata orang, sesuatu yang berkilau itu belum tentu emas, meskipun agaknya Saku sama Temari jahat tapi nyatanya nggak kok :D thanks dah review :)

Audhitaputri : iyakah? syukurlah kalau begitu.. soalnya author malah khawatir misterinya nggak dapat. eh tapi Thanks dah review.. :)

Minazuki Miharu : pertanyaan kamu semoga terjawab di chapter ini. Thanks dah review :)

mitsuka sakurai : Makasih, author pasti semangat! yey! Ganbatte! mulai lagi deh Lee mode,nya :D hehehe.. Thanks dah review..

Poo : hahaha :D author mah updatenya siput.. tapi tenang aja, bakalan di usahain deh. Makasih dah Review :)

Nabila Chan BTL : Seakan-akan aja kok, aslinya sih nggak :D Thanks dah review :)

Trio Riuricky : Hehheeh, maaf kalau ceritanya nggak sesuai dengan fikiran kamu. Thanks dah review :)

Makasih banyak sudah mereview _minna-san_, simak cerita selanjutnya yah.. bye :D

* * *

**For The Some Reason**

**This Story is mine**

**Naruto itu murni milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, AU, dll.**

**Genre : Mistery/Fantasi**

**Yang tidak suka, silahkan mengamankan diri dan menjauh :D**

* * *

Pagi kembali menjelang, dengan malam sebelumnya di penuhi oleh ketegangan. Semalam para _wings_ berjanji pada anggota akatsuki yang di utus menjemput mereka untuk pulang setelah pagi menjelang, karena tentunya jika mereka menghilang malam itu pasti Sakura dan Temari akan mencari mereka. Dan sesuai perjanjian pagi ini para _wings _kembali ke langit setelah pamit pada Sakura dan Temari dengan alasan yang di buat-buat. Untunglah Sakura dan Temari percaya meskipun mereka sebenarnya tau alasan yang sebenarnya.

Pagi ini para wings kembali ke langit dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa, pagi ini 2 pilar lainnya runtuh tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tanpa goncangan yang berarti. 3 pilar hancur di sertai dengan para _wings_ yang menghilang terkecuali beberapa _wings_.

"Ada apa ini, Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Di langit ada banyak aturan yang tidak boleh kalian langgar. Runtuhnya pilar-pilar ini menunjukkan bahwa kekuasaan kami para Sannin melemah atau karena di antara kalian ada yang tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia." Ucap Tsunade tegas, sementara yang lainnya mencoba mengerti maksud dari pemimpin mereka.

"Kalian harus bersiap-siap, jika pilar keempat dan ke lima runtuh, itu artinya kalian tidak punya tempat untuk kembali, hal ini pernah terjadi beberapa abad lalu, dan diakhiri dengan kematian mutlak dari para _wings_ itu sendiri." Jelas Jiraiya serius menatap pilar keempat mulai retak, seiring dengan retaknya pilar keempat, tidak berselang lama pilar tersebut runtuh dan para _wings_ berkurang setengahnya, mereka lenyap begitu saja.

Para Sannin tidak dapat berbuat banyak, karena pilar-pilar tersebut banyak mengikat kehidupan para _wings_, jika pilar ke lima runtuh maka sudah di pastikan kematian dari para _wings_ itu sendiri. Sementara atmosfer ketakutan begitu jelas kini di ruangan ini.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari mencintai manusia? Konsekuensi apa yang akan kami dapatkan jika kami melanggar?" tanya Sai pada Jiraiya dengan kebingungan jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku rasa sudah waktunya kalian untuk mengetahui kisah sebenarnya. Bukankah begitu hei para Sannin yang terhormat?" tanya Sakura yang sedang melayang diantara para _wings,_ keadaan tiba-tiba ini begitu mengejutkan.

"_Sugoi_, jadi ini yang namanya langit? _Kakkoi_ ne.. Sakura. Lebih indah dari yang pernah aku lihat" Ucap Temari bangga dan berbinar.

"Aku tak menyangka akan kembali lagi kemari, meskipun aku tak benar-benar kemari." Ucap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sa..Sakura-_san_, bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Sai mengernyitkan kening pada Sakura.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi, kau yang waktu itu di atap bersama Naruto dkk kan?." Sapa Sakura tersenyum ramah.

'Kondisi apa ini?' bathin Naruto tercengang menatap Sakura.

'Ada apa dengan sayap ini?' bathin Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dengan heran.

'Sakura..' bathin Hinata menatap tak percaya pada Sakura.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai muncul dalam benak para _wings _sedangkan para Sannin tercengang melihat Sakura turun perlahan dengan mengepakkan sayapnya. Sayap kiri berwarna putih, dan sayap kanan berwarna hitam pekat. Di sampingnya ada Temari yang sedang memegang tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tsunade pada Sakura.

"Aku hanya akan menceritakannya sekali, untuk itu dengarkan baik-baik." Kata Sakura berjalan mendekati pilar dan menyentuh pilar tersebut, secara perlahan namun pasti pilar tersebut mulai menyatu kembali.

"Sakura-_chan,_ kau bagian dari kami?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Dan Sakura hanya menatapnya tersenyum kemudian mulai berkisah.

"Aku, Haruno Sakura. Ibuku adalah Haruno Mebuki, seharusnya yang menjadi pemimpin di negri ini saat ini adalah ibuku, yang merupakan satu-satunya _wings_ yang menjadi keturunan langsung pemimpin para _wings _terdahulu. Namun ibuku ceroboh, awalnya ia sering bertugas di bumi dan mengunjungi manusia, lama-lama ibu semakin sering bermain di bumi, di luar dugaan ibu jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia di bumi. Singkat cerita ibu mengandung anak manusia. Kejadian itu membuat langit gempar, kehamilan ibu membuat banyak _wings _lenyap begitu saja, lenyap berarti kematian bagi para _wings_. kehamilan ibu membuat aula utama ini hancur, pilar-pilar ini hancur hanya karena ibu mengandung seorang bayi, seorang bayi yang di takuti, salah satu _wings_ telah melihat masa depan, bahwa bayi tersebut merupakan kehancuran mutlak bagi para _wings_, bagi negri ini. Kakek marah pada ibu, ibu di jatuhi hukuman untuk meninggalkan negri ini selamanya, dan di buang ke bumi. Ibu menyimpan ingatannya dalam sebuah wadah untuk ia berikan padaku kelak, dan tepat saat ibu melahirkanku, sayap putih itu menghilang, lenyap bersama ibuku yang berubah menjadi cahaya. Aku di buang pada sebuah keluarga kaya raya yang tak pernah memiliki anak, sampai saatnya aku diberi ingatan itu oleh salah satu manusia yang merawat ibuku, ibuku membagi kekuatannya pada manusia tersebut, dan Temari adalah anak dari manusia itu. Bisa di katakan Temari semacam pengasuhku yang ku bawa jalan-jalan saat ini melihat langit. Maaf, pilar ini runtuh karena Temari memotong rambutku, bukan karena ada salah satu dari mereka yang jatuh cinta pada manusia. Aku ke sini hanya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan kami." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar berkisah, dan seketika itu pilar yang di sentuhnya tersebut kembali seperti semula, begitupun dengan ketiga pilar yang telah runtuh.

"Kenapa hanya karena kau, dapat membuat kekacauan seperti ini di negri kami?" ketus Karin pada Sakura yang menatapnya datar.

"Kau tak menyimak. Jika ibuku adalah pemimpin yang seharusnya maka saat ini aku adalah pewaris tahtanya yang sah. Dan asal kau tau nona, negri ini mengakuiku sebagai pemimpinnya, itulah mengapa semua kekuatan kalian tak berpengaruh bagiku." Ketus Sakura balik pada Karin yang terdiam.

"Sakura, lalu sayapmu? Mengapa bisa seperti itu..?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura serius.

"Karena aku keturunan dari _wings_ putih yang menikahi seorang manusia biasa. Sayap putih ini, melambangkan ibuku, sementara sayap hitam melambangkan ayahku yang fana' dan dekat dengan kematian." Ucap Sakura mengepakkan sayapnya bersiap terbang.

"Temari, ayo pulang. Tak baik bagimu untuk berada lama-lama di langit." Kata Sakura menarik Temari, namun sebelum Sakura pergi, Naruto menahan tangan Sakura.

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal? Bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto menunduk sedih pada Sakura.

"Rumahku selalu dalam hatiku Naruto. Aku berbahaya bagi negri ini, kau tau terkadang aku bisa bertindak di luar kendali, kau bagian dari _gray wings_ seharusnya kau dapat merasakan kejahatan pekat dari sayap hitamku. Maaf mengganggu tugas kalian, tapi kekuatan kalian memang tidak berpengaruh bagiku." Ucap Sakura kemudian terbang kembali menuju bumi, seiring dengan kembalinya Sakura para _wings_ yang tadinya lenyap kini kembali.

"Apa ini? Datang dengan begitu saja dan pergi dengan tiba-tiba?" Tanya Itachi mengernyitkan kening heran.

"Tapi, mengapa cerita ini tak kalian ketahui?" tanya Shikamaru pada para Sannin jengkel.

"Kami mengetahui cerita ini beredar hanya pada titik bahwa ibu Sakura mencintai manusia, berita tentang anak yang di kandungnya begitu di rahasiakan dan mungkin hanya sannin yang mengetahuinya. Jika aku benar, mungkin saja saat Sakura lahir adalah saat dimana langit hancur dan membuat para _wings_ lenyap ketika itu." Jawab Orochimaru memandang Shikamaru serius.

"Aku tak tau ada kenyataan seperti itu." Gumam Tenten bersedih.

"Satu-satunya _wings_ yang hanya bisa menatap langit dari bumi." Gumam Ino yang juga bersedih.

"Menjelajahi langit dari ingatan yang di tinggalkan." Kata Neji bersimpati dengan Sakura.

"Sakura.." Gumam Naruto menunduk sedih, namun sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku akan membawa Sakura-_chan_ pulang, langit adalah rumah baginya." Tegas Naruto, namun sebelum Naruto mengepakkasn sayap, akatsuki segera menghalangi jalannya.

"Jangan gegabah Naruto." Ucap Konan Satu-satunya wanita yang ada di akatsuki.

"Maaf, tapi kau tak boleh lewat jika para sannin tidak mengijinkan." Kata Sasori dingin pada Naruto yang mulai marah dengan kondisi ini.

"Tak akan ada gunanya jika kau melawan." Kata Nagato menatap Naruto khawatir.

"MINGGIR!" Teriak Naruto marah, seketika angin kencang berhembus di sekitar mereka.

"Naruto!" Tegur Jiraiya pada Naruto yang mulai kalang kabut tersebut.

"Kau hanya akan diam saja? Singgasana itu tidak seharusnya kalian yang mendudukinya. Ada orang yang lebih berhak!" Kata Naruto membentak, namun dalam sekejap Tsunade menampar Naruto. Beberapa _wings_ yang ada di sana di buat tercengang, baru pertama kalinya melihat keadaan ini.

"Ini bukan masalah kekuasaan, Naruto. Tak lihatkah kau? Bahkan hanya helaian rambut darinya yang terpotong membuat Istana langit hampir runtuh. Apa kau mengerti betapa berartinya dia? Langit mengakuinya, jika kau memaksakan ia pulang sekarang kau fikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan langit jika ternyata Sakura menolak untuk pulang dan malah terlibat perkelahian denganmu?" Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto yang menunduk prihatin, yah, mungkin Sakura akan menolak di bawa pulang dan mungkin jika Sakura terluka, akan ada yang terjadi dengan istana langit, hal itu tentu membahayakan bagi mereka.

Ketegangan di langit masih juga belum reda. Sakura dan Temari telah sampai pada asrama mereka, Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa, bahunya mulai bergetar dan

CTAAAARRRRRR

Kilat dan guntur menyambar membahana seketika hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya.

"Kau tak ingin pulang?" Tanya Temari mengusap pundak Sakura.

"Bukan tak ingin, tapi tak bisa." Kata Sakura masih terisak membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa yang di peluknya erat.

"Bukankah kau selalu menceritakan betapa indahnya langit yang kau lihat dari ingatan yang di tinggalkan ibumu? Bahkan kau sampai memberikan kekuatan untuk dapat melihat langit dari sini padaku yang hanya manusia biasa. Yah meskipun ternyata langit lebih indah saat kau memijakinya." Kata Temari tersenyum kemudian menunduk sedih mengusap bahu Sakura.

"Aku tak menceritakan semuanya padamu dan pada mereka." kata Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau sudah menceritakan semuanya? Setauku sudah semuanya, ada apa ini?" Tanya Temari mengernyitkan kening bingung, sementara Sakura masih menangis.

"Kau ingin tau alasan itu? Untuk suatu alasan siapa aku dan semua tentang diriku, untuk suatu alasan yang begitu menyakitiku." kata Sakura menangis kemudian melanjutkan lagi kisahnya.

"Ada ingatan lain yang di tinggalkan ibu. Kelahiranku di tandai dengan kehancuran langit, semua _wings_ lenyap ketika aku di lahirkan, termasuk ibuku. Namun sebelum lenyap, ibuku bertemu dengan seorang manusia yang tidak bisa memiliki anak, beliau adalah ibu angkatku yang sudah meninggal. Saat aku lahir dan aku menangis, bunga di taman surga langit secara tiba-tiba mekar. Istana langit yang runtuh kembali berdiri seperti sedia kala, dan benih-benih dari para _wings_ muncul dari kelopak bunga surga yang mekar. Kau tau apa artinya? Mereka semua adalah kekuatanku yang menyebar. Jika aku kembali ke langit hal itu berarti mereka akan lenyap dan kembali padaku, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa terlahir kembali." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar menatap hujan yang perlahan mulai mereda, sementara Temari sangat terkejut dengan cerita Sakura.

"Lalu kau akan bagaimana? Kau tau, seperti aku yang tak bisa berlama-lama berada di langit, kau juga tak bisa berada lama di bumi, ini bukan tempatmu." Kata Temari cemas memandang Sakura.

"Kau lupa. Aku memiliki sifat fana' yang ku dapatkan dari ayahku, kau tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa lebih lama tinggal di bumi, lagi pula ini sudah 15 tahun lamanya aku ada di bumi kan?" Ucap Sakura tersenyum miris.

'Tapi aku tau kau merindukan langit yng menjadi tempat berharga bagi ibumu' bathin Temari menatap Sakura iba.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Temari." Kata Sakura pura-pura mengambek kemudian tersenyum di paksakan.

"Mari bertingkah dari awal lagi, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa." Kata Sakura pada Temari kemudian kembali menuju kamar pribadinya. Sementara Temari hanya dapat bersimpati pada sahabatnya tersebut.

_Kembali ke langit_

Masih terdiam dengan keadaan yang ada, bukan Naruto namanya jika tak keras kepala.

"Aku akan menghindari pertarungan dengannya, aku akan membawanya pulang." Kata Naruto nekat kemudian lari menghindari akatsuki. Itachi segera memblok Naruto dengan tendangan tiba-tiba namun di luar dugaan Sasuke kembali menendang tendangan Itachi sehingga mereka berdua saling menendang.

"Maaf _aniki_, tapi aku akan pergi dengan Naruto." Kata Sasuke dingin kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"_Nice, _Sasuke.!" Teriak Naruto bersemangat. Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kudanya begitupun dengan Sasuke, sedang akatsuki juga melakukan hal yang sama, para _wings_ yang lainnya segera menyingkir. Konan membentuk kertas kematian, kertas tersebut dapat melumpuhkan seseorang yang terkena, Naruto menggunakan angin untuk memotong kertas yang terbang kearahnya dan Sasuke, namun tiba-tiba saja pasir menghalangi kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Pergilah,Naruto, Sasuke. Serahkan pada kami." Kata Gaara yang saat ini berada di belakang Sasuke dan Naruto, berdiri bersama Sai, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten dan Ino.

"Ganbatte, Naruto_-kun" _Kata Hinata menyemangati sambil tersenyum.

"_Minna_.." kata Naruto terharu dengan kata-kata teman-temannya.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Sakura-_san_" Kata Sai yang kini melayang di samping Hinata.

"Tidak mau." Kata Naruto memalingkan muka, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalian fikir bisa lolos rupanya?" Kata Hidan sambil menyeringai menatap para _wings _yang ada di depan.

"_Yare-yare_.. benar-benar pembangkang." Kata Kisame dengan merendahkan.

Keadaan begitu tegang, mereka mengetahui konsekuensi melawan akatsuki, kemungkinan untuk menang adalah di bawah dari 10%, namun Naruto tak mau mundur kali ini. Akatsuki yang bersayap Hitampun mulai bersiaga, kecuali Konan, satu-satunya Akatsuki perempuan dan bersayap putih. Itachi tiba-tiba mundur dari pertarungan dan kembali berdiri di samping para Sannin yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kejadian ini berlangsung dengan cemas.

"Hoi, Hoi.. Itachi! Jangan mengganggu pertunjukan, sedang apa kau di sana?" Tanya Deidara kesal melihat perubahan Itachi yang malah tersenyum tipis memandangi Sasuke.

"Aku percaya padamu_ Otouto_." Kata Itachi tersenyum di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Cih, aku tak punya banyak waktu." Kata Naruto menerobos. Akatsuki yang lainnya segera menyerang namun serangan mereka di tahan oleh Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan. Sampai Sasuke dan Naruto terbang sebuah suara menggema..

"Hentikaaaaaan!" Garang Tsunade pada bawahannya tersebut, sementara para bawahannya terpaksa menghentikan pertarungan dan malah menutup telinga karena suara Tsunade yang mampu membuat orang tuli stadium akhir tersebut.

'Sakura-_chan_, tunggu aku.' Bathin Naruto semangat dalam perjalanannya.

Lain Naruto lain Sakura.

Sakura kini tengah berada di kamarnya, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya, hal yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini. Ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia dapat pulang tanpa melenyapkan para _wings_ yang ada. Jika ia pulang akankah dia bahagia? Bagaimana ia bisa bahagia jika ia akan sendiri di langit nantinya. Memikirkan beberapa teman yang hadir dalam hidupnya selama beberapa hari ini membuat Sakura tersenyum tulus. Merasakan seperti itulah kehangatan mempunyai keluarga. Memang berbeda, namun setidaknya ia bisa merasakan hal lain selain kesepian, Sakura memang mempunyai Temari, meskipun Temari selalu ada di sisi Sakura, Sakura masih merasa sepi. Tentu saja karena Temari manusia biasa, meskipun Sakura juga mempunyai sisi manusia di dalam dirinya, namun tetap saja rasanya tak sama. Sakura teringat lagi kejadian waktu itu, saat ia sedang bersama Temari dan Ibunya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sakura berumur 7 tahun ketika itu. Saat Ibu angkat Sakura meninggal dunia, menyisakan Sakura, ibu Temari dan Temari di rumah megah milik dari orang tua angkat Sakura.

Saat itu pemakaman telah berlangsung, tak ada yang menemani Sakura kecuali Temari dan ibunya, sementara ayah angkat Sakura sedang dinas keluar negeri. Sakura menangis menjadi-jadi, setiap teriakan yang keluar darinya membuat barang-barang di rumah tersebut pecah namun semenit kemudian barang yang pecah tersebut kembali seperti sedia kala.

Sakura terus menangis sampai suaranya habis, setiap hari di laluinya dengan kesepian dan ketiadaan. Ibu Temari dan Temari berusaha menghibur Sakura, namun Sakura tak pernah merasa terhibur, Sakura tau apa yang diinginkannya, Sakura ingin seorang ibu, Sakura ingin kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Hal itu terus terjadi selama beberapa minggu, dan ketika di minggu ketiga Sakura terdiam dengan tiba-tiba, nyatanya yang membuat ia terdiam bukan karena ia mendapat mainan baru atau hal lain sejenis itu, melainkan karena saat ia menangis berteriak mengeluarkan amarahnya, saat itulah kedua sayapnya muncul membentang.

Sakura berdiri di depan kaca melihat sayap baru yang ia dapatkan, layaknya anak-anak kebanyakan hatinya mulai terhibur, di fikirnya ia sedang memainkan peran seorang peri, namun ia mulai ketakutan saat sayap itu ternyata berbeda warna, ia berlari menangis tersedu-sedu memeluk ibu Temari.

Ibu Temari adalah manusia yang mengetahui jati diri dari ibu kandung Sakura, sehingga Sakura di titipkannya pada ibu Temari. Namun keadaan ibu Temari yang miskin membuat beliau tak sanggup harus menghidupi 2 anak sekaligus, maka beliau memutuskan untuk membuang Sakura pada keluarga kaya raya yang tak di karuniai seorang anakpun. Setelah Sakura di angkat beliau mengajukan diri untuk melamar pekerjaan sebagai _baby siter_ di kediaman tersebut, sekaligus memenuhi tugas yang di janjikannya pada ibu angkat Sakura.

Yakni memberikan wadah yang berisi ingatan masa lalu dari ibu kandung Sakura. Sakura mulai berhenti menangis, dan secara perlahan ia mulai dapat menerima jati dirinya, semakin Sakura tumbuh semakin ia rindu dengan rumah sang ibu, ia rindu namun ia mengetahui konsekuensi apa yang akan di terimanya bila ia pulang, dan ia tak ingin para _wings_ lenyap lagi karena alasan yang sama yakni dirinya.

Secara perlahan Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, banyak yang memuji dirinya, banyak yang menginginkan dirinya, namun hati, fikiran dan kemauan Sakura tak pernah ada di sini, sehingga Sakura di kenal dengan gadis dingin, semua yang ada di bumi terlalu membosankan baginya, bahkan semua harta kekayaan peninggalan orang tua angkatnya jarang ia gunakan, jikalaupun di gunakan, Sakura akan menggunakannya untuk di sumbangkan pada anak-anak yang kurang beruntung yang tak mempunyai orang tua, seperti dirinya dahulu.

Selebihnya untuk mengusir kebosanannya, Sakura membuka usaha, butik, salon, dan lain sebagainya yang cukup berhasil. Namun hatinya selalu merindukan langit, matanya tak pernah lepas memandangi langit. Sakura memangg tinggal di bumi namun ia selalu melatih kekuatan yang ia punya, awalnya ia merasa aneh, namun lama kelamaan ia mulai menyukai semua tentang dirinya. Untuk mengisi kebosanan dengan kehidupan suksesnya Sakura selalu mengerjai para _wings_ yang secara kebetulan di lihatnya sedang mengerjai teman-temannya, mereka para _wings _hitam. Ada juga yang mendatangkan kebaikan untuk teman-teman sekolahnya.

Sakura ingin bertegur sapa, namun pemantauan yang ia lakukan dari bumi menggunakan penglihatan bathinnya di langit membuat ia mendapat sebuah pengetahuan tentang larangan dan pantangan para _wings,_ sekilas Sakura terkejut menatap tiga singgasana yang begitu megah nan indah, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membuat replika singgasana itu dan meletakkannya di taman bermain yang ia buka, untuk pengobat rindu katanya. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengerjai para _wings_ agar ia memiliki sahabat sebangsanya, dan seperti dugaannya, mereka datang bersamaan, Sakura juga sedikit terkejut bahwa ternyata Shizune-_sensei_ merupakan salah satu dari para _wings. _Sakura senang, ia bahagia, namun kembali ia di perhadapkan pada pilihan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

'Aku harus bagaimana..?' bathin Sakura bingung kemudian jatuh tertidur sangat lelap.

Sementara Sakura di singgahi oleh kebingungan yang mendalam dan tengah tertidur, Naruto dan Sasuke telah memasuki rumah.

"Loh, kalian kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Temari bingung. Baru saja Temari keluar dari dapur sehabis memasak.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar andalan miliknya.

"Sakura-_chan,_ kau dimana?" Teriak Naruto dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura di ikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Berhenti!. Tidak boleh ada yang masuk ke kamar Sakura, Hey!" Teriak Temari dari bawah yang di abaikan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Sesampainya di depan kamar Sakura, Naruto segera membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan paksa, sementara Sakura tengah tertidur pulas dan Sasuke serta Naruto tercengang mendapati kondisi di dalam kamar Sakura.

"Ini..." Kata Sasuke terputus melihat kamar Sakura.

"Langit..?" tanya Naruto tercengang mendapati isi kamar Sakura sama dengan pemandangan taman langit yang sebenarnya, bahkan lebih indah.

* * *

**Tsudzuku~**

**Fiuuh,, jadi juga chapter ini. chapter yang bikin aku frustrasi setengah hidup.**

**Akhir kata Arigatou Gozaimasu buat para readers dan reviewers :)**

**Spesial Thanks to :**

**desypramitha2**

**Audhitaputri**

**Minazuki Miharu**

**mitsuka sakurai**

**Poo**

**Nabila Chan BTL**

**Trio Riuricky**

Salam : Ishikawa Ayica.


	6. Chapter 6

Gomenasai, minna-san, aku telat update.. Author benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan mungkin kedepannya juga, jadi author memutuskan untuk menamatkan ceritanya di chapter ini. sekali lagi maaf ya minna-san author harap kalian juga tidak kecewa dengan bagian teakhir ini. author sudah berusaha semampunya, ini saja author menyempatkan waktu untuk meng-update padahal sedang sangat terburu-buru, kalau terdapat sala penulisan authoe benar-benar mohon maaf.

juga maafkan author bodoh ini, author belum bisa membalas review kalian semua, tapi author berterima kasih banyak atas review kalian selama ini. Thanks Minna-san...

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.

* * *

**For The Some Reason**

**by Ishikawa Ayica**

**This Story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC, abal dll..**

**Don't Like Don'tRead!**

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki kamar Sakura semakin dalam, masih belum lepas dari keterkejutan mereka.

"Sakura-_chan,_ kau tidur?" tanya Naruto menyentuh pundak Sakura, namun Sakura tetap tertidur.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke pada gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut namun masih belum memperlihatkan hasil yang berarti. Sasuke mulai merasakan hawa ketakutan dari tubuh Sakura, hingga Sasuke yakin Sakura sedang terjebak dalam sebuah mimpi. Naruto masih mencoba membangunkan Sakura, sementara Sasuke kini terdiam memandangi Sakura, Sasuke kini tengah masuk menjelajahi mimpi Sakura.

Gelap.

Itulah pemandangan yang di saksikan Sasuke dalam mimpi Sakura. Tak ada sesuatu apapun di dalam ruang mimpi ini kecuali kegelapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sebuah suara pada Sasuke, sangat gelap di dalam sini membuat Sasuke tak dapat melihat apapun.

"Sakura, kaukah itu?" tanya Sasuke pada suara tersebut.

"Tak kan ada jawaban jika kau mengabaikan pertanyaan." Ucap Suara itu lagi, namun perlahan suara tersebut mulai menjauh.

"Tunggu, aku Uchiha Sasuke, dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hening.

Sasuke mngernyitkan kening dalam kegelapan, berusaha berjalan dan menerka-nerka arah kakinya menapak, kemudian sebuah suara berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Bukankah aneh, seorang pengendali mimpi buruk justru terjebak dalam sebuah mimpi buruk." Ucap suara tersebut tertawa kemudian menghilang. Sasuke terkejut mendengar bisikan tersebut. Namun ia terus melangkah dalam kepastian, hingga ia melihat sebuah titik cahaya, semakin lama semakin terang, dan di sana seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ sedang duduk tersenyum di atas hamparan rumput luas sedang memandangi langit.

"Aku fikir kau sedang terjebak di mimpi burukmu." Ucap Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mendudukan diri di samping Sakura.

"Itu pertanda bahaya, jika pelacak mimpi buruk salah menebak keadaan. Tapi Kau bisa kemari?" tanya Sakura melirik Sasuke yang ikut memandangi langit.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Sasuke balik pada Sakura.

"Kau tau, tak akan ada jawaban jika kau mengabaikan pertanyaan." Jawab Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Jadi suara tadi itu ulahmu? Tapi suara kalian berbeda." Ucap Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Bisa di bilang itu bagian hitam dari diriku. Kau lupa, sayapku berbeda." Kata Sakura masih tersenyum.

"Jadi sampai kapan kau berencana akan memandangi langit? 100 tahun? 1000 tahun? Selamanya?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik pada Sakura.

"Itu bukan tempatku untuk pulang, tak peduli serindu apapun aku pada langit, kau tau? Takdirku untuk menghancurkan langit bukan untuk tinggal di dalamnya." Jawab Sakura tersenyum palsu dan menatap Sendu hamparan rumput di depannya. Sasuke diam saja memperhatikan Sakura.

"Kadang aku berpikir, aku ingin menjadi seperti dia. Begitu putih dan bersih, namun aku membawa sisi hitam dalam setiap langkahku, bahkan hembusan nafasku. Kau lihat? Tempat yang sedang kita duduki perlahan mulai menghitam." Ucap Sakura menunduk sedih dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lipatan lututnya. Sasuke mulai mengedarkan pandangan dan benar saja, sisi hitam itu mulai mendekat pada mereka.

"Dia..?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Ibuku" jawab Sakura

"Lalu kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Tanpa melakukan apapun?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura serius.

"Tenang saja, akan tetap ada sisi terang disini." Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke tersenyum sendu.

"Bukan, kau tau apa maksudku." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Mengapa kau harus begitu peduli?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Karena kau pemilikku. Bukankah kami semua lahir dari tawa dan tangismu? Kami mungkin tak mengenalimu, namun kami ingin tinggal berdamping dengan pemilik kami." Kata Sasuke tanpa memandang Sakura. Sakura tercengang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Ayo, aku tau apa yang akan aku lakukan." Kata Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke membalas senyum Sakura dan menggapai tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ke.. Sasuke.." Naruto membangunkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi seperti sedang melamun.

"Berisik!" ketus Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Kalau kau mendengar seharusnya kau jawab." Cemberut Naruto pada Sasuke, ketika Naruto berpaling pada Sakura yang tadinya sedang tertidur, Naruto di buat kaget, karena Sakura sedang mengepakkan sayapnya di depan mereka.

"Ayo pergi." Kata Sakura pada Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aa, itu baru Sakura yang ku harapkan." Kata Naruto tersenyum palsu.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura mulai mengepakkan sayap, namun sebelum mereka terbang Temari masuk kedalam kamar Sakura dan menahan kaki Sakura yang kini sedang melayang.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Temari dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca pada Sakura. Sakura perlahan turun dan memeluk Temari.

"Aku tak akan pernah kembali, jangan buang waktumu untuk menungguku. Hiduplah dengan baik saat ini, ingatlah aku akan selalu ada dalam hatimu. Terima kasih temari, dan selamat tinggal." Kata Sakura tersenyum hangat melepaskan pelukannyam Temari merasa aneh dengan kata-kata Sakura semakin deras menangis, dan kemudian pingsan di tempat tidur Sakura.

"Ayo." Kata Sakura mantap

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura terbang menuju langit semakin lama semakin tinggi. Sampai pada gerbang langit. Sasuke dan Naruto melewatinya, namun ketika Sakura melewati pagar gerbang tersebut, gerbang itu runtuh. Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Sakura tercengang sementara Sakura tersenyum perih.

Sakura terbang menuju istana langit, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat tak percaya. Namun terjadi goncangan hebat di istana tersebut. Semua _wings_ keluar dan menghadang Sakura masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" Tanya Tsunade mengamuk pada Sakura.

"Bawahanmu membawaku kembali. Seharusnya mereka sudah mengetahui akibatnya." Ucap Sakura tersenyum hambar pada Tsunade.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku bukan makhluk abadi seperti kalian. Aku membawa sisi manusia yang di tentang oleh langit, meskipun langit mengakuiku namun langit juga tak bisa menerimaku. Telah ku biarkan kalian hidup di tempatku, tempat seharusnya aku tinggal namun kenapa aku tak boleh masuk dan bergabung?" tanya Sakura mulai tersulut emosinya dan marah.

"Karena kau tau akibatnya. Kau baru saja menjelaskannya bukan?" tanya Shikamaru sarkastik pada Sakura.

"Bukan itu maksudku, yang ku maksud adalah aku merasa marah bahwa dunia milikku tak bisa di tempati olehku, kalian sudah cukup lama mendiami langit dan aku tak bisa selamanya tinggal di bumi, apa kalian tau rasanya menderita menjadi makhluk di antara? Aku lelah." Ucap Sakura menutup mata kemudian membuka matanya lagi. Dalam satu kedipan, sayap di punggung Sakura tiba-tiba menghitam, bahkan sayap putihnya kini berubah menjadi hitam. Sakura mulai menyeringai setan.

"Aku mungkin tak dapat menjadi putih sempurna, namun aku dapat menjadi hitam seutuhnya." Kata Sakura lagi. Semua _wings _tercengang, Para Sannin memerintahkan para bawahannya untuk bersiaga dan melindungi istana.

"Sakura-_chan,_ hentikan ini." Kata Naruto berteriak pada Sakura.

"Sakura, kau terhasut." Kata Hinata cemas pada Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan seperti ini." Ucap Ino pada Sakura.

"Kalian ingin melawanku? Maaf saja, itu tak mungkin." Ucap Sakura. Sakura mengepakkan sayapnya kuat-kuat dan tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah topan besar dari dalam istana, memporak-porandakan istana. Para _wings_ yang dapat mengendalikan angin bersusah payah untuk menghentikan topan Sakura namun sia-sia, para _wings _terlempar jauh dan lenyap. Para _wings_ berkurang setengahnya hanya karena satu serangan Sakura.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa.." teriak Naruto menyerang Sakura namun Sakura membelokan serangan Naruto dan melukai Naruto, satu sayap Naruto terpotong. Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto bersama Hinata yang mulai menangisi Naruto.

"Serang dia, tak peduli apapun jangan biarkan ia hidup." Kata Orochimaru marah pada para bawahannya, namun sebelum bawahan orochimaru turun tangan seluruh akatsuki menyerang Sakura.

"Perlawanan yang sia-sia." Kata Sakura yakin pada para _wings_ tersebut.

Pertarungan yang hebatpun terjadi. Sakura melawan akatsuki, Sakura cukup terluka parah. Akatsuki mulai menguasai pertarungan namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Sakura bersuara.

"Kau datang dari hidupku, tunjukan kau mengenaliku dan kembali padaku." Kata Sakura menutup mata dan melayang. Sakura membuka matanya dan yang terjadi seluruh _wings_ termasuk akatsuki lenyap dan terserap pada sayap Sakura. Sayap Sakura semakin besar dan hitam. Sakura menyeringai, kini yangg tersisa adalah para Sannin, Naruto yang sekarat, Sasuke yang terkejut, dan Hinata yang masih menangis.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakura, hentikan sekarang juga." Desis Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aku salah mengatakannya, aku mengatakan padamu bahwa sisi terang dalam diriku tidak akan pernah hilang meski hanya setitik, namun aku salah. Mereka menghitam bersama aku yang baru. Setelah membunuh kalian semua aku akan menghancurkan langit ini." Kata Sakura dingin.

"Sakura, aku tak akan meminta kau mendengarkanku, tapi bisakah aku mengetahui alasanmu? Apa ini akan membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Hinata pada terisak pada Sakura.

"Kebahagiaan tak pernah tertuju untukku, aku tak pernah menginginkannya, aku hanya melakukan tugasku seperti ramalan yang ada, bahwa aku adalah _wings_ yang akan menghancurkan langit." Kata Sakura tanpa melihat Hinata. Sakura mengedipkan mata dalam sekejam istana langit terbakar. 3 Singgasana yang di duduki oleh para Sannin mulai terbakar, bersama sayap para Sannin itu sendiri.

"Kalian tau, kekuatan kalian tak berpengaruh apapun padaku." Ucap Sakura kejam dan meninggalkan para Sannin yang terbakardan menjerit kesakitan kemudian berubah menjadi debu. Kini tersisa Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata. Naruto mulai memudar, sayapnya yang tersisa mulai menghilang, namun sebelum Naruto menghilang ia berkata pada Sakura.

"Jika kita terlahir kembali sebagai manusia, aku akan mencarimu lebih awal dan menghancurkan dendam dan takdirmu. Karena terlambat, maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto tersenyum kemudian menghilang bersama isakan tangis pilu Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_.." lirih Hinata.

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih dan maju mendekati Sakura.

"Inikah yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke marah pada Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura menyeringai pada Sasuke.

"Tak akan ada jawaban jika kau mengabaikan pertanyaan." Ucap Sasuke tegas. Sakura kemudian terdiam. Ia mencari dimana kata-kata itu ia dengar.

_Karena kau pemilikku. Bukankah kami semua lahir dari tawa dan tangismu? Kami mungkin tak mengenalimu, namun kami ingin tinggal berdamping dengan pemilik kami._

Teringat sebuah suara yang begitu menyentuh hati Sakura. Ia hampir saja lupa tujuannya, ia seolah termakan sisi hitamnya sendiri. Sakura kemudian tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Tenang saja, aku tau apa yang aku lakukan. Selamat tinggal." Kata Sakura menebas Sasuke dan Hinata secar bersama, Sasuke dan Hinata lenyap. Sakura mulai kelelahan, kini istana langit ia hancur leburkan. Sakura kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum melangkah pergi, secara perlahan sayapnya mulai berubah putih kembali, bahkan kali ini kedua sayap itu menjadi putih seutuhnya tidak hanya satu atau sebagian melainkan semuanya.

~Owari~

* * *

Omake

.

.

"Tsunade-sama, Jadi gadis itu mengapa berubah fikiran? Bukannya ia tak ingin langit lenyap?" tanya Shikamaru pada Tsunade saat ini.

"Gadis itu bukan berubah fikiran, ia memang melenyapkan langit dan para _wings_ saat itu, namun itu dilakukannya untuk memutus ikatannya dengan langit. Jika menghancurkan langit maka ia pun akan lenyap, namun secara tak sadar Sakura telah meminta pada dewi surga untuk tidak memutus perputaran reinkarnasi para _wings_." Ucap Tsunade pada bawahannya tersebut.

"Jadi saat ini, dimana Sakura itu?" tanya Sai pada Tsunade yang kini tersenyum.

"Ia memilih untuk di lahirkan kembali menjadi seorang manusia." Kata Tsunade lagi.

"Hal itu dapat di lakukan?" tanya Ino pada Tsunade.

"Ya, sebenarnya saat Sakura menangis dahulu, bunga surga mekar dan membawa bayi _wings_ namun setelah Sakura menangis, ia kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dengan tawa Sakura, bunga mekar tersenyum kembali menjadi kuncup setelah melepaskan bayi-bayi _wings, _yang artinya kuncup itu akan mekar sekali lagi. Sakura mengetahui ingatan itu, meskipun Sakura sempat melupakannya." Ucap Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Jadi itukah sebabnya Sakura begitu yakin menghancurkan langit dan para _wings_?" tanya Gaara serius pada Tsunade.

"Ya, Sakura harus melakukannya agar para _wings_ dapat kembali di lahirkan." Jawab Tsunade mantap.

"Lalu jika dahulu kami lahir karena tangis Sakura yang memang merupakan _wings_ bagaimana kami dapat terlahir kembali saat ini dengan kondisi Sakura yang telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya?" tanya Tenten mengernyitkan kening heran pada Tsunade, Tsunade hanya tersenyum simpul. Shikamarulah yang kemudian menjawab.

"Kalian melewatkan bagian yang lain. Seharusnya kalian bertanya mengapa orang dengan nama Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Hinata dan Neji tidak ada dalam daftar _wings_ kita." Kata Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan.

"Kau benar, aku melupakan hal itu." Kata Ino penasaran pada Shikamaru.

"Itu karena Sakura telah menjadi manusia, tebakanku, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Hinata dan Neji pasti mengikuti Sakura menjadi manusia." Ucap Shikamaru serius. Semua orang tercengang dan tak percaya bagaimana mungkin?

"Jika aku benar, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Itachi dan Hinata yang terlahir dari kuncup bunga surga itu meminta di lahirkan kembali menjadi manusia untuk menemani Sakura. Naruto di akhir hayatnya pernah menjanjikan hal tersebut, aku rasa Hinata yang mencintai Naruto pasti akan mengikutinya, begitupun Sasuke yang tertarik dengan Sakura sementara Neji dan Itachi hanya mengikuti adik-adik mereka." Kata Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Apa benar begitu, Tsunade-_sama_?" Tanya Gaara pada Tsunade yang kini sedang memandangi bumi yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ya, Shikamaru benar. Dan yang membuat kuncup bunga surga kalian mekar bukan tangisan Sakura yang menjadi manusia. Melainkan Uchiha Hikari, anak Sakura dan Sasuke. Anak manusia dengan kekuatan _wings_ yang membantu menyeimbangkan langit dan bumi." Ucap Tsunade tersenyum lembut.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa dari cerita anda, dahulu ketiga pilar tersebut runtuh alasannya bukan hanya karena Sakura memotong pendek rambutnya." Ucap Sai tersenyum pada Tsunade.

"Ya, aku rasa seseorang telah jatuh cinta tanpa di sadarinya." Kata Tsunade terkikik akhirnya.

"_Yare-yare~"_ kata Ino dan Tenten menggelengkan kepala.

"Dasar Sasuke bodoh." Umpat Gaara tersenyum mengejek menatap bumi.

.

.

.

"Huuaaaaatchii!"

"Sasuke-_kun, _nanti kena Hikari, sana jauh-jauh. Kau ini.." sangar Sakura pada Sasuke yang kini tengah memeluk Hikari, Sakura segera mengambil Hikari dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Cih, pasti seseorang sedang membicarakanku." Kata Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya setelah mendengar bel pintu berbunyi setelah sebelumnya mengecup jidat Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan membuka pintu, namun pintu baru setengah terbuka seseorang segera mendobrak pintu tersebut, membuat Sasuke jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya dan seseorang itu malah berlari meninggalkan seorang lainnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan keadaan perutnya yang membuncit. Naruto mendekati Sakura yang berada beberapa langkah di belakang Sasuke sedang memeluk Hikari.

"Hikarii~~~ paman datang.." ucap Seseorang yang ternyata Naruto tersebut mendekati Hikari.

"Hoy." Panggil Sasuke menarik kerak Naruto. Merasa heran Naruto berbalik dan—

BLETAK

"ITTTAAAAAAAAAI SASUKE TEEEEMEEEEE" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini menyeringai.

"Naruto-_kun.._" Seru Hinata khawatir. Dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Maaf Hinata, kau tau sendiri kelakuan suami kita seperti apa." Kata Sakura khawatir dan meminta maaf.

"Tak perlu Sakura, aku mengerti." Kata Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku yang tidak mengerti." Ucap Naruto cemberut.

"Hn, mana bisa otak kecilmu itu mengerti hal bodoh yang sering kau lakukan." Kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Heee, kau menantangku?" tunjuk Naruto di depan wajah Sasuke, namu—

BLETAK  
"ITTAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII" jerit Naruto lagi.

Naruto akan membalas Sasuke namun Hikari malah tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.

"Lucunya, sini ku gendong." Ucap Hinata mengulurkan tangan pada Hikari yang kemudian disambut Hikari.

"Hikari, kenapa malah menertawai paman? Kau dan ayahmu sama saja." Cemberut Naruto pada Hikari, bukannya berhenti Hikari malah semakin tertawa.

"Ha, dia tertawa lagi." Kata Naruto cemberut lagi.

Sakura terkiki geli melihat para sahabatnya kini bermain dengan anaknya sementara Sasuke tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Hati-hati perutmu Hinata, kau sudah mau melahirkan." Kata Sakura memperingatkan Hinata yang sedang menggendong Hikari dalam pelukannya.

"Baik, dokter." Ucap Hinata tersenyum, Sakura tersipu, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan Naruto terus membuat Hikari tertawa.

.

.

.

Keadaan di langit, bunga-bunga surga terus bermekaran dan menghasilkan bayi-bayi _wings_, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya begitu di repotkan oleh hal ini, bahkan Ino dan Tenten mulai kewalahan begitupun dengan Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru.

"Tsunade-_sama,_ kalau seperti ini tidak akan ada habisnya." Teriak Sai pada Tsunade yang kini guratan kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya sebelum Tsunade bersuara.

"BERHENTI MEMBUATNYA TERTAWA NARUTO BOOOOODDDDOOOHHH!" teriak Tsunade sekuat tenaga, bahkan para bayi _wings_ yang tengah menangis tiba-tiba saja terdiam, keadaan langit menjadi hening seketika.

.

.

"Huaaaaatchuuuu" bersin Naruto yang kini sedang duduk bersama para sahabatnya.

"Naruto-_kun_! Nanti kena Hikari." Tegur Hinata pada Naruto yang malah menyengir dan menggosok hidungnya.

"Maaf, Hinata-_chan_, sepertinya ada yang memanggil namaku." Ucap Naruto menyengir. Sedangkan Sasuke berbisik pada Sakura.

"Sudah ku bilang kan. Aku juga sama." Kata Sasuke berbisik.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucap Sakura kemudian berbaur bersama Hinata yang sedang bermain dengan Hikari.

* * *

Spesial Thanks untuk readers dan reviewers tercinta.. ^_^


End file.
